A Pior Descoberta de Severo Snape
by Pathy Potter
Summary: Alguma coisa de muito errado está acontecendo com Hermione . Será que o Prof. Snape conseguirá descobrir e salvála?
1. O que se passa com Hermione?

Depois da grande "aventura" em destruir as horcruxes de Voldemort e a destruição desse pelo garoto que sobreviveu , o trio de ouro volta para cursar seu último ano . As grandes perdas na batalha foram inevitáveis , mas felizmente Hogwarts foi reaberta com todos os antigos professores lecionando e inclusive o Temido Mestre de Poções que fora inocentado pela ajuda de uma grande amiga , corajosa e leal ,do famoso Harry Potter .

Severo Snape não queria admitir , mas tinha uma dívida muito grande com a Srta. Granger , aquela insurpotável Sabe-Tudo da Grifinória e se acontecesse algo com ela , ele iria até o fim buscar uma saída . Porém ele não pensava que isso fosse acontecer tão cedo .

Finalmente o dia primeiro de setembro chegará e Hermione poderia ir para Hogwarts reecontrar seus dois melhore amigos e parceiros de aventura . A pequena sabe-tudo tinha crescido e era a mais velha dos três com 19 anos .

- Hermione ! Hermione ! Estamos aqui - Chamava Rony da janela do expresso de Hogwarts .

-Estou indo meninos - Se virou para a mãe e disse - Mãe vou sentir saudades !

-Eu também minha querida , eu também - a Senhora Granger respondeu.

Chegando ao compartimento abriu a porta com alguma dificuldade . Ela não queria admitir , mas essa fraqueza já tinha uma semana , ela nem conseguiu arrastar direito o seu malão abarrotado de livros . Porém não era tempo de se preocupar , ela estava voltando para a escola e revendo todos os seus amigos e a melhor biblioteca que ela conhecia !

-Meninos eu estou com um pouco de sono , então já que vocês estão jogando Xadrez de Bruxo eu vou tirar um cochilo e não ousem me acordar ! - Falou com aquele tom mandão que Ron e Harry conheciam tão bem .

-Tudo bem Mione ! Durma e deixe agente sem saber as novidades do verão ! - Rony respondeu com fingida indignação , pois eles tinham se visto fim de semana passado na Toca .

Hermione já ia reponder dando uma bronca em Rony , porque ele não entendia que ela só queria descansar ? Tinha até que brincar nessa hora ! Rony realmente não cresceu depois de tanto perigo que passaram juntos . Harry logo interviu desejando um:

-Boa noite Mione !

-Bom dia Harry !

Acordou assustada com o Rony berrando.

-Acorda Mione ! Já chegamos , você tem que se trocar !

Respondeu sonolenta - Já vou Rony , não prescisa gritar meu ouvido não é pinico .

Harry vendo que Rony não entendeu tratou de responder .

-Expressão trouxa , vamos Rony , deixa Mione se trocar .

Vestindo sua já conhecida veste com uma certa rapidez acabou tropeçando e bateu com o seu cotovelo no chão ficando roxo em um piscar de olhos . Murmurou um feitiço que estranhamente não funcinou , mas não poderia se preocupar estava super atrassada . Entrando no grande salão ficou deslumbrada como ele fora reconstruído tão bem , era exatamente igual ao outro , que fora destruído na grande batalha. Dando uma pequena olhada na mesa dos professores viu dois pares de olhos profundamente negros olhando-a . Tratou logo de desviar .

O seleção fora feita pela nova professora de transfiguração , Ashley Baxter , já que a professora Minerva agora era a Diretora e o Prof. Snape o Vice-Diretor que agora exercia o cargo de D.C.A.T. ,mas ainda era conhecido como o Temível Mestre de Poções .

O discurso fora pronunciado pela nova Diretora e o grande banquete começou . Hermione estava faminta , mas derrepende uma náusea a atingiu e ela não quis comer mais nada , afirmando para Rony e Harry que fora só um enjôo e logo iria melhorar e ela poderia comer . Quando o mal-estar passou já era hora da sobremesa e ela arriscou numa deliciosa torta de chocolate . Logo depois lembrando-se que tinha que conduzir os primeiranistas , já que agora era monitora chefe junto com Draco Malfoy .

-Gente tenho que reunir os monitores para ajudá-los a levar os pequenos , nós vemos na sala comunal. - Chamou Katherine Montana e Cody Linley os monitores quintanistas.

-Espere ! Qual a senha ? - Harry perguntou .

-Harry Potter .

-Mione volta aqui , sério qual a senha?

-É Harry Potter , Harry , o seu nome ! Tchau !

Nossa o que forá reunir todos aqueles "pirralhos" . Riu consigo mesmo . Estava ficando velha com 19 anos na cara não tinha nenhum namorado , só uma paixão pelo seu melhor amigo ruivo , mas ele era tão criança e ela nunca iria assumir ! Rony que deveria fazer isso . Ele é o homem afinal das contas . Vestiu sua camisola e reparou que a mancha roxa ainda não tinha saído , murmurou outro feitiço e a pela retornou a sua cor , branca como a neve , e deitou em sua cama para uma grande noite de descanço esperava ela .

Acordou com um grande enjôo e foi correndo para o banheiro se apoiando no vaso sanitário , pos tudo para fora . Depois de lavar o rosto e despreocupar suas colegas de quarto que estava tudo bem , voltou a dormir .

Já no salão principal tomando seu café-da-manhã e conversando com seus amigos . Draco chega e ela se vira para atendê-lo .

-O que quer Malfoy?

-Calma Granger , é só para avisar que terá uma reunião com os monitores daqui a duas semanas , para eleger o novo monitor-chefe. - despejou Malfoy

-Você desistiu? - Adimirou-se Harry.

-Óbvio Potter , porque você quer se candidatar ?

-Não , Não !

-Então até mais. - Despediu-se Malfoy .

-Nossa agora ele está tão mais educado. - falou Hermione.

-Está tramando algo. - Rony falou .

-A Rony quando você vai perceber que as pessoas mudam? O Prof. Snape mudou ! Você sabe muito bem . - disse Hermione irritada.

-A Mione é o Malfoy ! - disse Rony nem percebendo a irritação de Hermione .

-Olha a nova professora está entregando os horários ! O que será que teremos agora? - Harry disse acabando com a discussão . Aliviado por ter feito isso .

-Ola , Harry Potter é um grande prazer ser sua professora , meu caro rapaz . - disse a Prof. Baxter gentilmente .

-A obrigada professora , é um grande prazer ser seu aluno ! - disse Harry encabulado.

-Tão modesto , Tão modesto como Dumbledore dizia - respondeu a professora - Bom aqui estão os seus horários.

Ninguém reparou que uma lágrima solitária caiu pelo rosto da jovem entre eles , a não ser um certo professor que jurou pagar sua divída com aquela sabe-tudo irritante .

-Ah Nãooo!! Transfiguração , Poções , tempo livre e D.C.A.T. ! Acho que vou usar o sangra-nariz que Fred me deu para aguentar o sétimo ano . - disse Rony transtornado .

-Rony não começe com esse chilique ! Vamos logo para aula se não nós atrassaremos - disse Hermione ríspida.

-Estou indo ! Estou indo !

A aula de Transfiguração foi a mais interessante que já teve , a nova professora era muito simpática e paciente , até Rony gostou .

Já poções a aula tinha sido a mais díficil até então , mecher o caldeirão 20 vezes no sentido horário e 30 no anti-horário a cansou num jeito que ela não poderia imaginar . Pediu para se retirar , pois estava com muita dor nos braços , não conseguia nem segurar seu material , o Prof. Slughorn logo a liberou sentido que ela estava mesmo com muita dor . Foi sem levar seu material que pediu a Harry para levá-lo depois. Tratou de ir rápido , pois a dor estava horrível . Chegando a enfermaria logo foi medicada com uma poção , depois de contar o relatório para a medibruxa que o achou muito estranho .

Acordou com o sinal que a próxima aula começaria daqui a 5 min e já se sentindo melhor . Madame Pomfrey a liberou e disse que se ela tivesse algum problema era só chama-lá . Hermione assentiu e saiu apressada para aula do Prof. Snape , não queria nem pensar nas consequências se chegasse atrassada.

-A Harry que bom ! Cheguei a tempo ! - disse Hermione corada pela corrida . - Obrigada por guardar meu material .

-Mione o que aconteceu? Por que você estava com dor no braço e ontem com enjôo . O que esta se passando? - disse Harry preocupado.

- É Mione o que houve contigo? Também fiquei preocupado. - disse Rony meio corado.

Hermione sorriu - Eu não sei gente , simplesmente não sei - respondeu sorrindo , feliz pelo gesto de Rony .

- O que a senhorita Granger não sabe ? - falou aquela voz tão conhecida por Hermione e os meninos.

-Eeeuu é , não é nada Prof.Snape . - respondeu Hermione tremendo .

-Sei -disse Snape levantando uma das sombrancelhas . - Entrem agora ! - Ordenou.

-Hoje iremos estudar e praticar o feitiço de defesa muito usado na última batalha denominado encarcius . Alguém saberia me responder o que ele faz?

-Encarcera o inimigo em um jaula de ferro , senhor . - repondeu Harry prontamente.

-Correto , porém são placas de ferro e não ferro . - respondeu Snape com uma carranca . - Agora podem praticar .

-Mionee faz comigo ! - Rony implorava.

-Tudo bem Rony , vamos . - respondeu feliz. - Ahmm Harry?

-Não se preocupem eu praticarei com Gina - respondeu alegre.

-Então vamos , Mione .

-Pratique em mim primeiro Rony .

-Sim ! Encarcius ! - esbravejou Rony.

- Protego ! - Gritou Hermione. - Se sentindo fraca logo depois e encostando na parede ao lado .

- Mione que houve ?? - perguntou Rony preocupado.

-Só um mal estar . Vou melhorar. - respondeu Hermione com a voz sumindo.

-Você está pálida . - encostando a mão no rosto dela . - Mione você está ardendo em febre ! - berrou que todos os rostos na sala se voltaram para os dois .

-O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Snape bravo . - Por que essa gritaria , Sr. Weasley ?

- É a Mione professor , ela está ardendo em febre . - respondeu Rony preocupado .

- Todos para trás . - pôs a mão na testa de sua aluna e realmente ela deveria estar com 40 graus de febre . - Vamos Srta. Granger o que está sentido ? - pela primeira vez Hermione viu preocupação naquele olhar frio.

-Eu estou me sentido fraca e uma pouco nauseada , posso me retirar Prof. Snape ?

-Espera vou pegar uma poção eficaz para a Srta.

Que estranho pensou Hermione. Ele está preocupada comigo? Devo estar delirando .

Cinco minutos depois ele volta entregando a poção para Hermione.

-Obrigada. - Murmurou .

Pondo de novo a mão no rosto delicado da jovem para se certificar que a febre tinha ido embora . Depois da constatação .

A ajudou a levantar e a levou para a enfermaria . Não sem esbravejar :

-Todos praticando ! Volto já ! E menos 5 pontos da Grifinória por uma aluna sair no meio de uma aula !

-Não Prof. Snape ! Desculpa eu continuo aqui , mas não tire pontos da Grifinória. - murmurou Hermione sendo apoiada por Snape.

-Nunca mais me questione ! - gritou Snape .

-Suma da minha frente ! E menos 5 pontos da Grinfinória por ousadia ! - acrescentou .

Hermione saiu chorosa. Por que ele tinha que ser tão grosso? Eu só não estava me sentindo bem . O que será que está acontecendo comigo? O quê? E mais lágrimas eram derramadas . Se dirigiu a enfermaria onde ficou de repouso a noite com uma Madame Pomfrey muito preocupada .

Gente o que será que a Mione tem? Acho que quem é bom em biologia sabe ! rs .

Espero que gostem . Desculpa qualquer coisa .

Se alguém por acaso gostar me deixa uma review?

Beijos


	2. A declaração de Rony

Enquanto uma grifinória cansada dormia na ala hospitalar , um sonserino preocupado estava sentado em frente a lareira que ia se apagando aos poucos , mas ele nem reparava , pois estava cercado de pensamentos envolvendo uma certa jovem . Ele sabia que a garota tinha sentido dores nas partes superiores , e estava terrivelmente fraca e pálida , com o menor exercício físico , e ainda por cima febre e enjôo . Seria possível que ela estivesse grávida? Não , Não poderia ser . Ela nunca estava aos beijos com alguém , não que ele reparasse , pensou irritado. Isso estava descartado , mas ele tinha que descobrir urgentemente o que era , porque uma coisa ele sabia : Era sério.

Como ele queria poder contar com Dumbledore ,o amigo mais fiel que teve , porém sacrifícios existem e ele teve que exercer um a mando do próprio para a derrota de Voldemort . Ele não tinha culpa , mas era inevitável se sentir assim e ter saudades . Queria morrer quando Voldemort fora derrotado , mas uma pessoa que parecia um anjo o resgatou , salvando sua vida e ainda por cima o inocentando , ele se lembrava perfeitamente como ficara bravo quando descobriu o que a pequena Srta. Granger tinha feito .

Só aceitou permanecer em Hogwarts , pois tinha 2 dívidas com a garota Granger . E quando Severo Snape tem uma dívida , ele cumpre , nem que custe a sua própria vida .

Os livros eram o seu maior refúgio . Iria procurar nos livros sobre doenças bruxas entitulado : Graves Enfermidades Bruxas - Desde o Século XV alguma doença que se encaixasse com os sintomas . Releu o livro 3 vezes e não encontrou nenhuma doença que faria juz ao que ela estava sentindo , a mais próxima fora a Girrunda que se caracterizava por febres altíssimas , dores no corpo e causava fraturas constantes , podendo ser curada com uma complicada poção e um simples encantamento que durava 2 horas e 15 minutos para ser pronunciado .

Decidiu que iria visitar a menina . Madame Pomfrey poderia ter detectado algo com um simples exame .

-Srta. Granger ! Descanse e durma mais um pouco você ainda está fraca e muito pálida . Até ja vomitou sangue . Você não sairá daqui tão cedo . - ordenou a medibruxa .

-Mas... Eu tenhoo que ir para as aulas . - argumentou Hermione triste e com um gosto horrível de sangue na boca . - O que eu tenho é tão sério assim?

-Bom , eu não sei o que você tem , mas que é sério pode ser . - respondeu com sinal de terminamos por aqui e não discute mais comigo. - Tome essa poção sem sonhos.

Hermione bebeu tudo como ordenado e logo adormeceu não podendo ver quem entrava agora pela porta da Ala Hospitalar. Severo Snape chegava iponente com suas vestes esvoaçantes.

-Papoula?

-Sim , Prof. Snape ! Que bom te ver .

-Igualmente . - Como é presciso mentir para ser genoroso pensou . - Bom , como está a Srta. Granger?

-Severo? Preocupado com uma aluna e ainda por cima grifinória?

-Não só passei para ver se ela estava bem para eu poder deixar ela ruim de novo ! - respondeu trincando os dentes.

-Calme homem . A menina ainda está muito fraca e pálida como você pode ver , agora está dormindo graças a uma poção que eu insiste que ela tomasse , pois ela já queria ir paras as aulas. Como ela é aplicada , não é?

-Não acho , é só o dever dela . Ir as aulas . - respondeu pensando totalmente ao contrário em seu interior . Como essa garota é aplicada e inteligente , mesmo doente ainda quer estudar . Adimirou-se pensando nisso e logo se reprimiu.

-Rabugento como sempre.

-A senhora fez algum exame na Sabe-Tudo? - perguntou tentando não demonstrar preocupação.

-A sim claro . Venha para minha sala conversar que eu iriei explicar os resultados que não são nada bons. - respondeu cabisbaixa , ela adorava aquela bruxinha tão inteligente e responsável que ajudou o grande Harry Potter a derrotar aquele - que - não - deve - ser -nomeado . - Como a diretora está fora e o senhor é o vice-diretor eu iria mesmo chamá-lo.- acrescentou.

-Correto - Que velha mais lerda pensou irritado.

Chegando ao escritório.

-O caso é o seguinte : Ela está com uma anemia profunda o que acarreta a fadiga e a palidez como o senhor deve saber.

-Sei.

-Como a anemia é causada pela falta diminuição da hemoglobina dentro das hemácias do sangue , que o nosso por ser "mágico" é mais resistente e por isso os bruxos vivem mais , e ela é a responsável pelo transporte dos gases : oxigênio e gás carbônico . O que reduz a diminuição dessa troca causando falta de ar e cansaço . Então resolvi examinar as outras 2 células que também estão em baixa quantidade , mas não sei que doença é essa . Eu posso afirmar que uma poção reforçadora ( No lugar das hemácias) e uma de defesa (No lugar dos leucócitos) possa ajudar , mas não curá-la . Me atrevo a pensar que possa ser uma doença trouxa já que a Srta. Granger é filha de pais não-bruxos.

-Então é sério mesmo . - falou preocupado , ele tinha que fazer algo e iria começar com o mais óbvio. - Pode deixar que eu vou preparar as 2 poções .

-Ah obrigada Severo ! Eu sabia que você iria ajuda-lá , mas teremos que descobrir essa misteriosa doença e o único modo é contando para a Srta. Granger os sintomas e ela com certeza responderá a nossa pergunta.

- Se é o único jeito . Eu vou me retirar para preparar as poções. Tchau . - Ele não achava uma boa idéia isso e se ela soubesse, o que era muito provável , ela ficaria muito abalada se fosse realmente sério.

-Ai Harry a Mione ainda está na Ala Hospitalar , o que séra que ela tem? - perguntou Rony deixando cair uma lágrima.

-Calma Rony ela irá ficar bem , deve ser problema de garotas , sabe quais , não é? - respondeu Harry querendo acreditar no que havia dito , pois os sintomas eram muito parecidos com os que a mãe de Tio Válter teve . Não queria nem pensar . Como essa doença poderia atingir bruxos? Se o sangue de bruxo é muito poderoso por causa dos "poderes mágicos" . Era tudo culpa dele ! Ele que levou a melhor amiga para guerra ! Ele era o culpado . Acordou dos seus desvaneios com um Rony alterado.

-Harry me escuta! O que você está pensando ? Você sabe o que ela tem , não sabe?

-Claro que não sei Rony , não sou um medi-bruxo e nunca serei !

-Sei - respondeu Rony chateado. - Vamos visita-la.

-Mione que bom que acordou estamos aqui a meia hora . - disse Harry.

-Ola meninos. O que eu perdi nas aulas?

-Mione ! Você está doente e ainda quer saber de aulas ! Eu não posso acreditar . - respondeu Rony transtornado.

-Calma Ronald Wealsey . Eu sou responsável só isso.

-Mione espero que melhore . A nosso visita termina em cinco minutos. O que você tem? - perguntou Harry .

-Eu não sei ! não me falaram nada. - respondeu pensativa.

-Ahh não te falaram nada? - perguntou Harry.

-Não . Vocês sabem de algo?

-Acho que Harry sabe . - respondeu Rony acusando o amigo.

-Eu já disse que não sei !!! - gritou atraindo a atenção de uma Senhora muito brava.

-Isso é uma enfermaria . Não adimito berreiros nesse lugar. Podem se retirar agora que a visita já acabou. - ordenou a medi-bruxa.

-Desculpe . Tchau Mione , melhore logo . - disse Harry.

-É Mione melhore logo eu não sei se vou aguentar te ver aqui todo dia deitada nessa cama igual no segundo ano . - falou Rony se arrependendo logo depois.

-Sério Rony? - perguntou Hermione .

-É sim. Porque euu-uuu Te amoo. - e saiu correndo e corado demais e por incrível que pareça não arrependido , o brilho no olhar que Hermione revelou ter depois dessa declaração era tão lindo que ele se arrependeu de não ter falado antes.

- Ele me ama ? Harry ! Ele me ama ! Você ouviu?

-Sim Mione . Quem não sabe disso? - e saiu em direção a porta para encontrar Rony . Finalmente ele disse que a amava , como estava feliz pelos dois amigos terem se entendido . Agora ele poderia passar mais tempo com a sua namorada e deixar os dois melhores amigos namorando pensou feliz , mas logo se lembrando da doença de Hermione uma lágrima solitária caiu e um forte vazio o atingiu.

-Srta. Granger tome logo essa poção que o Prof. Snape preparou especialmente para a Srta. - disse Madame Pomfrey

-Prof. Snape? Preparou para mim?

-Isso mesmo. Tome-a.

-Sim.

Hermione se sentindo um pouco melhor tratou logo de perguntar a medi-bruxa se ela já saberia responder o que ela tinha e Madame Pomfrey disse que só falaria a noite quando o Prof. Snape pudesse estar presente para eles discutirem as principais questões. Ela achou estranho , mas não pudia descordar .

-Posso lhe pedir algo?

-Claro minha menina.

-Será que tem algum livro que eu possa ler?

-Ah claro ! - voltou cinco minutos depois com um livro bem grosso na mão entregando-a.

-Obrigada.-e logo começou a ler esqueçendo do que Rony havia dito a ela essa manhã.

-Srta. Granger vejo que está acordada.

-Ahh que susto Prof. Snape ! Já está de noite?

-Claro que sim . Não percebeu que está escuro? - Confessava que ela era inteligente , mas as vezes pudia ser só uma grifinória burra como todos.

-Não - respondeu sinceramente recomeçando a ler o livro.

-Bom espero que tenha feito as refeições .

-Hmm

-Responda olhando para mim e largue esse livro idiota . - puxou o livro com grande grosseria das mãos delicadas da jovem a sua frente.

-Desculpa-murmurou com lágrimas nos olhos . Ela adimirava tanto o seu professor , por que ele fazia aquelas grosserias com ela?

-Eu comi sim no almoço.

-Ainda bem não quero te ver caindo pelos corredores e me dando trabalho me fazendo de sua babá. - respondeu crispando os lábios no seu sorrisinho típico.

-Sim senhor. - respondeu triste , pelo menos ele sabe que é grosso e o Rony não . Lembrando do grande amigo logo se lembrou da declaração de hoje de manhã e sorriu , um sorriso que Snape nunca tinha visto igual como era lindo e brilhante .

- Ah prof. Snape vejo que já está aqui. - disse Madame Pomfrey saindo de uma porta no final da Ala Hospitalar.

-Não é só a minha projeção . - respondeu Snape mal-educado.

-Vamos logo com isso , sem mais demoras Prof. a Srta. Granger prescisa saber e deixe de suas piadinhas infantis . - isso arrancou um grande riso de uma certa grifinória presente no recinto.

-Como ousa Srta. Granger ! Rir de mim? - Esbavejou Snape. - Menos 5 pontos para sua casa! - logo se arrependeu por ter dito isso , o sorriso dela era tão lindo .

Depois de tudo explicado com os minimos detalhes para a Srta. Granger essa não falava mais , já estava a dez minutos olhando para o nada e branca que nenhum papel . Severo andava de um lado para o outro tentando se mater calmo por dentro por que por fora estava impassível a tudo oa seu redor e Madame Pomfrey aguardava gentilmente sentada em uma cadeira conjurada ao lado da cama da única paciente presente.

Como eu posso ter isso? Será que é mesmo o que eu estou pensando. Eu presciso ler no livro para confirmas minhas suspeitas.

Sempre soube que poderia morrer a qualquer hora na luta contra Voldemort , já tinha se conformado com isso , mas agora era tão mais real . Essa doença não matava , ela sabia que tinha cura , mas ela já tinha vivido tantos momentos felizes ao lados de seus dois melhores amigos e até do Prof. Snape o ajudando a se recuperar do feitiço que o atingiu na grande batalha . E seus pais? Eram os melhores que poderiam existir . Seu pai se fora , atacado pelo maldito Lúcio Malfoy que fora morto no dia seguinte por um frio Snape alterado , sua mãe continuava firme e forte . Será que ela suportaria perder a sua única filha?

Hermione estava em um conflito interno muito grande sendo interrompida por um Snape histérico berrando :

-O que você tem , garota estúpida? Responda logo eu tenho mais o que fazer ! - esbravejou irritadíssimo.

-Euu - gaguejou - tenho ... eu não sei ! Tenho que confirmar , mas bom não é , pelo menos já me conformei com a morte! - disse chorando copiosamente .

-Severo Snape ! Você não pode ser mais humano? - disse Papola com uma voz alterada.

-Minha menina acalme-se vamos .

-Nãoo possoo .

-Tome isso , beba tudo , minha querida.

-Simm . - e derramou o líquido amargo que queimou sua frágil garganta. Dormindo instantaneamente .

-Prof. Snape sai daqui e a deixe descansar . Só quero ver quando Minerva chegar e ver o que você está fazendo com essa jovem que salvou sua vida.

Snape estava no corredor ouvindo a voz daquela velha ecoar em sua cabeça ... Salvou Sua Vida ... Maldita hora que não morri .

Aquela garota o pertubava tanto , mas ele não tinha paciência para lidar com ela , teria que aprender era o modo . O que será que ela tinha? Sério era , ela poderia morrer . Como pudia poder ser tão insensível . Por que fiz aquilo com ela? Por que ? Mas desculpas estava fora do seu vocabúlario. Tratou de ir para sua sala logo e preparar as poções para a garota , era o mínimo que poderia fazer .

Continua...

Gente eu sei que tá ruim , mas vão com calma é minha primeira fic ! Demorei 2 horas só para escrever isso . Nunca pensei que demorava tanto . Se alguém gostou deixe review.

Obrigada a quem me deixou comentários. Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão agradável !

Beijoss


	3. Esqueçendo Tudo

Depois de um dia inteiro de pesquisa em uma biblioteca na Londres Trouxa , ele finalmente descobrirá o que a jovem Granger tinha , não poderia acreditar nos que seus olhos viam . De tão transtornado desaparatou diretamente do seu lugar sem se preocupar se tinha algum trouxa olhando.

Aparatou diretamente em frente à entrada de Hogwarts e seguiu para o seu escritório nas Masmorras para continuar sua pesquisa agora relacionando a doença com o sangue bruxo, por ser mais poderoso ,para ver se poderia ser curada mais fácil em um bruxo . Achou em um livro o único caso que existia de um bruxo nascido filho de pais trouxas, ocorrido no começo do século 20 , os sintomas eram iguais os da Sabe-Tudo , ansioso correu os olhos pelo texto e no final descobrira que o jovem morrera dois anos depois .

Uma lágrima escorregou pela pele pálida do velho professor se alguém visse a cena e comentasse depois seria internado diretamente no Hospital Bruxo . Enxugando rapidamente a lágrima e voltando a se concentrar no livro descobriu que ,como a Madame Pomfrey falara, as poções substituintes das células do sangue funcionaram durante dois anos mantendo o jovem vivo , mas com o passar do tempo a poção fazia um efeito menor e os sintomas pioravam mais e mais .

Ele teria e iria descobrir um jeito de criar ou aperfeiçoar uma poção , ou mesmo se fosse preciso criar um encantamento . Uma decisão já estava tomada , iria logo a enfermaria avisar a Madame Pomfrey que descobrira a doença da Srta. Granger e que o melhor a fazer para não deixar a jovem preocupada e mais insegura que já estava era usar um feitiço de memória curto para fazê-la esquecer os últimos dois dias incluindo como ele a tratara mal quando ela soube dos sintomas e principalmente o que ela poderia descobrir sobre a doença .

Uma semana depois.

-Hermione graças a Deus que você melhorou . – disse Harry alegre.

-É mesmo. Já estou me sentindo bem melhor. – disse Hermione – Onde está o Rony ? - acrescentou corando.

-Ele está treinando Quadribol . Essa semana só se concentrou nisso , ele está querendo ser contrado para algum time e seguir carreira como jogador . Por acaso ele me disse isso ontem. - respondeu Harry.

-Ah ele vai desistir de Hogwarts? - perguntou cabisbaixa.

-Nã-oo . - guaguejou Harry. - Ele nunca irá de deixar Mione.

- Ah não? Se ele nos deixou justamente na busca pelas Horcuxes! - gritou raivosa.

-Calma Mione você não pode se alterar . - desconversou Harry.

-Hum é mesmo , mas essa conversa não termina aqui! - Hermione terminou de disser e subiu a escada do dormitório.

Como o Rony pode ser tão infantil , nem veio me ver quando eu sai da enfermaria e pior ainda como eu pude me apaixonar por ele? Deixa rolar Mione você tem que crescer , não custa nada experimentar ele gostade você e você gosta dele , se não rolar é só terminar tudo , dizia a sua consciência . É mesmo eu tenho que deixar de ser mandona e só pensar em estudos , relaxar e curtir um pouco mais a vida , claro que isso não inclui ser uma idiota apaixonada e fofoqueira igual a Parvati e Lilá . Riu com seus pensamentos.

Um céu escuro com o cair da noite surgiu lá fora e fez Hermione se lembrar de um certo professor que preparou suas poções quando ela estava na enfermaria e sempre ia entregar na madrugada pensando que ela estava dormindo , mas ela sempre sentia a presença dele quando ele chegava , mesmo se ela estivesse dormindo , ela sempre acordava . Era muito estranho essa conexão que ela tinha para saber quando ele chegava. Ela sabia que ele era uma pessoa boa no fundo , fora tão apaixonado pela mãe de Harry e com a frustação de um amor não correspondindo fechou seu coração e se tornou um comensal frio e calculista escondendo muito bem seus sentimentos , mas uma coisa ela sabia : Ele a odiava e só estava fazendo isso pela dívida que ele insistia em dizer que tinha com ela . Dormiu sonhando com esse homem que estranhamente ela tinha uma conexão quando ele estava por perto.

O tempo amanheceu chuvoso como o céu de ontem previu. Ela acordara mais cedo encontrando um pergaminho em seu criado-mudo , conhecida pela curiosidade logo se levantou e pegou o bilhete que dizia :

Cara Mione ,

Me encontre no campo de Quadribol na última arquibancada hoje no tempo livre depois do almoço .

Te amo ,

Carinhosamente seu amado Rony .

Desceu correndo para o salão principal lá encontrando Harry e um Rony muito envorgonhado e corado com a boca cheia de pudim .

-Ola Meninos!

-Ola Mione. - responderam ao mesmo tempo .

-Belo dia , né?

- Belo? Nada belo , está chovendo . - respondeu Harry sem entender nada.

- É sim Mione o dia está lindo . - suspirou Rony .

Na mesa dos professores o misterioso Prof. Snape não pode deixar de reparar a alegria da sua aluna mais brilhante . Ficando interiormente um pouco mais feliz e com medo de transparecer um pouco disso . Tratou logo de terminar sua refeição e sair pela porta lateral com suas vestes esvoaçantes.

Já no campo de Quadribol .

- Rony eu não sei o que dizer .

-Só aceite ! Por Favor !

- Eu aceito . - disse Hermione corando

-Mionee eu te amo !! - Rony tinha aprendido com Fred e Jorge como se conquistava uma mulher , pedira umas aulas . Ele tinha que ser manipulador , pedindo tudo com muito carinho . Ele não aguentava mais ouvir os colegas de quarto comentando que transaram mais de 10 vezes e ele sendo caçoado porque não tinha como mentir e sempre tinha que responder que era virgem com 18 anos na cara , até o Harry já tinha transado com Gina ! Porém ele estava muito enganado em relação ao conselho dos gêmeos pensando que iria dar certo.

Um beijo urgente foi roubado de uma Hermione sem reação e ela correspondeu tentando encontrar a língua de Rony com a sua própia. Carícias mais ousadas começaram . Como Rony está tão experiente no assunto? Ele passou a mão por todo corpo da jovem que ele tanto amava a sua frente tentanto tirar a calçinha com sua mão para acariciar o que ele mais desejava ter quando é empurrado e cai de bunda no chão .

-Rony ! Como você ousa?- acussou Hermione.

-Mione você me machucou , me empurrando nesse chão duro . - disse com uma voz de anjo e um brilho no olhar que Hermione não conseguiu continuar a briga .

-Ah Rony desculpa , mas não faça mais isso !- estendeu sua mão o ajudando a se levantar e foi puxada ao encontrando do corpo de Rony deitado no chão .

-Mione nós já somos grandinhos , vai me dizer que você nunca quis ? É a sua chance de crescer . - disse com uma persuasão

estranhamente familiar , fazendo ela prescisar mais que ele .

-Eu claro que já quis !

-Então é sua chance estou aqui para você .

-Eu - guaguejou , Será que ela se arrependeria? Já tinha 19 anos . Rony estava pronto para ela . Não custava nada experimentar . Ela sempre sonhou mesmo que a sua primeira vez seria com ele . - Quero . - Completou olhando aqueles olhos azuis irresistíveis .

-Isso !

E eles se amaram mais e mais, ali mesmo na arquibacanda, se esquecendo de tudo , o tempo passou voando . Ninguém desconfiava onde eles estavam nem mesmo Harry que os procurava por toda Hogwarts . Não os encontrando foi para aula de

D.C.A.T que fora um completo desastre nunca vira o Prof.Snape tão bravo que descontou 100 pontos da Grifinória .

-Sr. Potter avise para os seus amiguinhos Weasley e Granger que eles vão receber a pior detenção que Hogwarts já viu . - e saiu batento a porta lateral com grande força.

-Ai meu Deus Neville ! O que eu faço? Rony e Mione sumiram desde o final do almoço .-disse Hary apreensivo .

-Calma Harry . Eles estão bem , só devem ter esquecido da aula . Coitados será que vão sobreviver a detenção do Prof. Snape?-perguntou Neville tremendo só de pensar.

-Claro que vão sobreviver . Vamos achá-los. Venha . - agarrou a mão de Neville e o puxou encontrando Gina no corredor .

-Ola meu amor ! - disse Gina

-Ola ruvinha mais linda ! - respondeu Harry com um sorriso de orelha a orelha . A beijando profundamente .

-Está tudo bem? - perguntou Gina .

- Não . Rony e Mione sumiram e levaram uma detenção de Snape ...

- ...A pior que Hogwarts já viu . - completou Neville.

-Oh !

- É Gina ! Temos que encontrar eles , mas não sei como já procurei em tudo e esse castelo é gigante. - disse Harry tristemente .

-Ora Harry ! Como conseguiu destruir Voldemort se é tão burro? - disse Gina rindo - É só usar o mapa do Maroto .

-Mais é lógico ! Como eu posso viver sem você ? Como?? Já disse que te amo?

-Hum já umas 500 vezes !

Os três grifinórios sairam correndo chegando a sala comunal da Grifinória e Harry foi pegar o mapa no seu malão no dormitório .

Voltando e se sentando em frente a lareira abriu o mapa com o feitiço já conhecido e Gina e Neville se debruçaram para tentar encontrar Rony e Mione . Quem achou foi Gina com uma exclamação .

-O que foi Gina? - perguntou Harry . - Achou eles? - acrescentou .

-Simm . Eles estão aqui. - apontou para as arquibandas do campo de Quadribol .

-Ah graças a Deus os achamos . Peraí tem algo errado os nomes não param de se mover . - eles trocavam de lugar um por cima do outro . - O que siguinifica isso?

-Harry quer mesmo que eu responda? - disse Gina rindo

-Não acredito !!

-O que que tem? o mapa está com defeito ? - perguntou Neville sem entender nada .

-Não Neville . Pense um pouco você sabe . - respondeu Harry corando .

- Ah não pode ser ! - disse Neville subindo as escadas correndo e pelo um pouco que deu para Harry ver ele corou muito .

-O Neville é tão bobo! Ele sabe que meu irmão e a Mione sempre se amaram , até ele percebeu. - disse Gina.

-Claro que não . Isso é embaraçoso .

-Meu bobinho . - disse Gina se debruçando sobre Harry que não recuou a abraçando apertado e com um piscar de olhos para seus colegar de quarto se levantou com ela no colo e subiu o dormitório expulsando um Neville um tanto confuso.

-Rony isso foi realmente perfeito . Você é demais . - disse Hermione arfando .

-Eu sei Mione .

-Seu convencido ! - o beijando em seguida. - Estou cansada Rony e já está bastante escuro . - acrescentou bocejando .

-Ah Mione só mais uma vez ! Eu quero te sentir dentro de mim novamente .

-Não Ronald Weasley ! Já está escuro ! - ah não estava escuro , deveria ser 20:00 da noite e ela perdera a aula de D.C.A.T. justamente a aula do Snape ! Estavam "fritos". Olhou para Rony e viu que ele tinha chegado a essa conclusão também , pois ele já estava se levantando e vestindo a roupa .

-Mione como vamos explicar isso para o seboso? - perguntou Rony nervoso.

-Eu não sei , mas vou dar um jeito amor . - disse vestindo a roupa também , ainda bem que estava no verão e ela não sentiu tanto frio , mas também com o fogo que Rony tinha , ela duvidava que sentiria frio no inverno . Pensou sorrindo.

-Obrigada Mione ! Fale com ele por mim viu?

-Falarei . Nossa como fazer amor cansa . - disse ingênua . - Estou muito cansada Rony , mas você acha que é melhor falar com Snape agora?

-Sim . Quando logo melhor. Diga que você estava estudando comigo para os N.I.E.M.S. e nós nos esquecemos da aula .

-Ele não irá acreditar .Ele sabe que sou uma aluna aplicada e Sabe-Tudo como ele sempre diz . Acho melhor eu falar com a Diretora. - Lógico que Snape não iria acreditar ele era um ótimo legimens ele iria ver na mente dela o que ela e Rony fizeram durante a aula dele e ela e Rony estariam expulsos de Hogwarts em um piscar de olhos .

-Rony ele é legimens .

-E daí?

-E daí? Ele irá ver ! Rony! Ira ver na minha mente o que nós fizemos quando nos ausentamos da aula dele . - respondeu começando a chorar logo em seguida .

-Nãoo ! Isso não pode acontecer minha mãe irá me matar ! - ele tinha que encontar alguma saída , ainda bem que seria jogador de Quadribol , um time iria aceitá-lo e ele poderia sair de Hogwarts antes de Snape saber sobre o assunto ! Era isso , iria convencer a Mione a não contar nada para o Snape . - A Culpa foi toda sua Mione !! Eu te pedi e você aceitou ! Você sabe que eu sou fraco para esse tipo de coisas . Você é a responsável não devia ter deixado iso acontecer e não conte a ele nada se não seremos expulsos como você mesmo disse.

-Rony ,eu não posso acreditar , agora a culpa é minha? - e mais lágrimas cairam pela face da jovem . - Você só queria me "possuir" não é? Para contar para os seus amigos idiotas !! Você nunca me amou ! Garotos são todos iguais ! - disse Hermione gritando .

-Não Mione !Eu te amo , mas você me tentou e eu queria sim transar com você para falar para os meus colegas de quarto , não aguentava mais dizer para eles que era virgem . - disse Rony dando a língua nos dentes . Droga sempre saia . Como sou honesto ! Tenho que sair logo daqui se não vai sobrar para mim . Como Hermione era chata as vezes ! Saiu correndo e pulando todos os bancos da arquibancada .

-Seu idiota !!! Idiota!!!! - gritava Hermione do topo das arquibancadas . Caiu no chão chorando copiosamente . Estava cansada e com a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas , com medo de cair pelas arquibancas ficou lá chorando e chorando pensando em tudo que Rony fizera com ela , de mau e de bom . Acabou adormecendo .

Continua...

Ola ! Agradeço a todos os comentérios .

Eu sei que só teve Rony nesse capitulo , mas a Hermione vai se apaixonar pelo Snape ! Esperem que vocês veram , é que eu acho que o bom da fic é eles demorarem a se relacionar porque tbm não é muito fácil ! rs

Espero que gostem e consgiam ler Rony/Mione rs!!

Beijos


	4. Descobrindo o que é amar de novo

-Rony! Você fez o que com a Mione ? Eu não acredito nisso ! Você meu melhor amigo fez isso com ela !

-Harry , me escuta não foi a intencão . O Prof. Snape não pode descobrir o que fizemos ainda mas agora que ele disse que eu e

Mione vamos receber a pior detenção que Hogwarts já viu. A diretora não está no castelo e ele é responsável por isso aqui e vai

me expulsar . Você conhece a minha mãe eu vou estar morto antes que consiga pisar fora daqui .  
- respondeu Rony chorando copiosamente . Como o Harry poderia estar contra ele? Tudo culpa da Mione ! Tudo culpa dela ! Dizia

sua consciência .

-Eu pensei que você tinha entendido o valor da amizade , mas pelo visto não . Confundiu com paixão . - disse Harry sem o famoso

brilho nos seus lindos olhos verdes que desde que Voldemort fora derrotado ele possuía. 

-Não é nada do que você pensa Harry . Eu amo a Mione , só não quero que descubram o que nós fizemos ,entendeu?

-Você é um irresponsável ! Persuadir a Mione desse jeito em um campo de quadribol , você sabia que vocês iriam esquecer da aula

e mesmo assim fez em um lugar horrível a sua primeira vez que pode apostar você nunca irá esquecer e depois de saciado

abandona a Mione lá !!! - disse Harry explodindo . Chamando a atenção de todos presentes .

-Harry o que houve ? - perguntou Gina olhando feio para o irmão .

-Pergunta para o idiota do seu irmão que eu vou procurar a Mione . - disse e logo depois deu um beijo profundo na sua amada e se

acalmou um pouco indo procurar a sua melhor amiga.

Acordou com um frio que nunca sentira antes , onde estava mesmo ? Não era a sua cama e com um flash rápido lembrou de tudo

que acontecera e mais lágrimas foram derramadas. Como ela pode ser tão estúpida e acreditado no que aquele bobo dizia , amor

se isso era amor ela nunca mais queria se apaixonar na vida. Tremendo com o vento frio que batia em seu rosto balançando seu

cabelo pra frente , ela desceu as arquibancadas indo em direção a entrada principal de Hogwarts .

-Droga! Está fechada , não acredito , fora da cama essa hora da noite agora que eu vou ser expulsa . - disse chorando ainda mais

se era possível. - Alohomora ! - gritou e nada aconteceu e pior uma tontura a atingiu fazendo ela se sentar na escada de pedra que 

ligava o gramado a porta principal. 

Enquanto isso um Harry Potter desesperado procurava o Sr. Flich para ele poder abrir a porta de entrada . Fazendo todo o barulho

que era possível para o zelador chegar ou até mesmo algum professor .

-Ajuda ! Presciso de ajuda ! - gritava pelos corredores acordando todos os quadros que gritavam de volta com frases : Eu quero

dormir ! Pare de berrar !

-O que está acontecendo aqui ? - perguntou uma voz baritónia pausadamente .

-Prof. Snape ! Que bom de encontrar ! - respondeu Harry feliz e ao mesmo tempo com medo , mas não pudia se preoucupar com

Snape , ele tinha é que se preocupar com a sua amiga .

-Pois para mim é péssimo de encontar Potter e 20 pontos a menos para sua casa por estar acordando o castelo todo ! Fora daqui !

Vá direto para o seu dormitório .- esbravejou.

-Prof. a Mione ela prescisa de ajuda por favor ! Ela está la fora e lá fora deve estar congelando já que aqui dentro está ! 

-Não grite comigo Sr. Potter . E porque a sabe - tudo da Grifinória estaria lá fora ? Por isso ela perdeu a minha aula ? Por que foi lá

fora brincar na neve ? - perguntou Snape encarando os olhos verdes do menino-que-sobreviveu.

-É e não é ! O Sr. me ajudará ? Estamos perdendo tempo . o Sr. sabe que a Mione se recuperou ontem da anemia que ela teve .

Você mesmo me disse . Não quero que ela fique doente de novo . - responde Harry desviando o olhar do poderoso legimens a sua

frente .

-Claro que ela não ficará doente de novo ! Vamos me diga onde ela está ! - ordenou Snape , se lembrando da doença que acometia

a menina que ele jurou cuidar , ficando preocupado .

-No campo de Quadribol ! - berrou Harry seguindo Snape .

Chegando nas portas de entrada. Snape apontou a varinha e murmurou um longo feitiço que Harry não entendeu e as portas se

abriram trazendo um vento de deixar o capelo em pé .

-Mione !! - gritou Harry agarrando ela e balançando . - Mione acorda por favor - disse com lágrimas nos olhos .

-Potter controle-se ! - disse Snape se ajoelhando ao lado da garota se certificando se os batimentos dela estavam regulares , pois

ela estava muito pálida. - Ela só esta desmaiada . - disse o Prof. - Vou levar ela para ala hospitalar e suma da minha frente Potter ,

volte para o seu dormitório . - esbravejou Snape .

-Mas - argumentou Harry . Sendo cortado por Snape.

-Sem mas . Vá !

-Sim, Sr. 

Se certificando que o garoto-que-sobreviveu-para-atormentá-lo fora embora . Ele envolveu Hermione com seu pessado casaco .

E murmurou um Enervate .

-Hmm . - gemeu Hermione abraçando Snape e se aconchegando mais ao lado dele . Ele a trouxe para dentro e fechou as grandes

portas de caravalho.

-Acorde Srta. Granger . -disse Snape com um tom letal que era diferente do que ele realmente queria fazer .

Lentamente ela abre seus olhos cor-de-mel e fixa nos olhos de ônix os adimirando. Aqueles olhos eu sei que os conheço , pensou

Hermione , ah não , tratou logo de desviar se levantando em seguida.

-Prof. Snape me desculpe acho que adormeci. - disse olhando para baixo , sem coragem de encarar aqueles olhos que poderiam

ler sua mente e ver a maior burrada que ela já fez na vida .

-Não. Olhe para mim . - ameaçou .

-Não quero.

-Mais eu estou ordenando sou seu Professor .

-Obrigada por me resgatar . - disse Hermione corando.

Temendo seguiu apressada pela entrada de Hogwarts deixando um furioso Snape para trás. Ele a seguiu segurando seu braço

rudemente e a puxando .

-Palavras de educação não são nada em comparação ah você não ter educação.

-Eu não . . . . -murmurou Hermione

-Você sim . Me responda o que estava a fazer lá fora . - ordenou Snape.

-Euuu - gaguejou - nãoo posso.

-Você sabe que eu posso descobrir. Não é melhor você me contar? - perguntou Snape com uma voz diferente da habitual.

-Desculpe professor , mas eu não quero contar e você não tem o direito de saber , isso é muito pessoal e vergonhoso também . Ah

e peço sinceras desculpas por ter faltado a sua aula eu cumprirei o que você determinar . Eu estou cansada , com frio e fome , só

quero ir deitar na minha cama . Até mais . - disse Hermione com sua coragem grifinória pulsando e saindo logo em seguida em 

direção a torre da Grifinória.

-Como ousa ! - berrou Snape tricando os dentes. - Volte aqui ! - acrescentou.

Mas ela não obedeçou seguindo com passar rápidos para longe dele.

Não posso acreditar que essa sabe-tudo irritante me desacatou e ainda por cima eu deixei .

-Menos 10 pontos para sua casa ! - gritou para o vento. Seguindo em direção as masmorras .

Chegando ao seu refúgio e ascendendo a lareria com um aceno da varinha . O temível Mestre de Poções deitou no sofá com um

copo de firewhisk na mão . Repensando tudo que acontecera . Esse começo de ano fora diferente , ele tinha uma razão para viver

a pequena sabe-tudo que não era tão pequena agora . Ele estava preocupado com ela como nunca se preocupou com nenhum

outro , ele descobrira que não era por causa da dívida que ele estava se importando com ela , mas sim por outra coisa que ele

pensara que nunca mais iria sentir : A paixão .

-Mione! Você está bem ? - perguntou Harry acordando Gina que estava dormindo em seu colo.

-Mionee eu soube o que o burro do meu irmão fez . Eu peço desculpas por ele . - disse Gina tristemente .

-Gente está tudo bem , mas não sei se consiguirei perdoar o Rony e por acaso ele já fugiu ? - deu uma risada forçada.

-Não , mas já fez as bagagens . - disse Harry também triste .

-Idiota! - murmurou Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos . - Que ele vá embora logo!

-Vamos sente Mione e conte o que Snape fez com você , ele descobriu o que fez? - perguntou Harry com receio.

-Acho que não . Eu desviei o olhar , mas ele é um legimens muito poderoso . Tadinha da mulher que casar e trair ele . - disse

Hermione pensando que poderia ser ela a se casar com ele . - Que estranho !

-Estranho o que ? - perguntou Gina .

-Nada . - disse Hermione corando. - Eu consegui fugir dele , ele ficou pasmo .- acrescentou .

- Então vá descansar Mione , você deve estar exausta . - disse Harry gentilmente.

-Estou mesmo . Obrigada pelo carinho e apoio ,eu vou ficar bem . - disse Hermione querendo acreditar no que dissera e subiu as

ecadas.

-Boa Noite ! - disseram os 3 juntos e riram depois.

Uma boa noite de sono era o que ela mais prescisava . Que horas deveriam ser? Ela não se iportava . Só um menino ruivo e idiota

vinha a sua mente agora . Ele vai pagar caro pelo que me fez ! Olhando o céu escuro lá fora lembrou-se de Severo , desde quando

ele era Severo ? Pensou . Estou louca mesmo . Ele a tinha salvado e ela estava grata por isso , tentaria agradecer de algum modo e

tentaria ao máximo esconder o seu "deslize" .

Pegando as 2 poções que Madame Pomfrey intimara ela de tomar toda noite para a doença não voltar . Ela engoliu tudo com uma

cara feia . Ela achou muito estranho não saber o que tinha acometido ela e trataria de perguntar a enfermeira. Adormeceu com

pesadelos que ela estava grávida e Rony ria e dispensava ela indo embora em uma vassoura . Acordou assustada e suada com

um grito - Nãooo !!! - todas as suas colegas de quarto acordaram assustadas .

- O que houve Hermione ? - perguntou Lilá.

-Nada , voltem a dormir . - e sai em disparada ao banheiro próximo , dispejando tudo no vaso .

Parvati levanta da sua cama de dossel e vai ajudar Hermione .

-Pronto . Está mais calma? - perguntou Parvati .

-Simm . - murmurou Hermione . - Obrigada por tudo , agora estou cansada e vou tentar dormir .

-Não quer mesmo que eu chame um professor e peça a ele um poção sono sem sonhos?

-Nãoo , obrigada .

-Agora me diga o que está acontecendo , primeiro você fica doente e some por uma semana , não me diga que está doente de 

novo?

-Não , deus me livre . Só aconteceu um contratempo que eu não posso falar .

-Ah tudo bem então vou dormir . - disse Parvati indignada.

Finalmente Hermione conseguira dormir agora tendo sonhos com o Temível Mestre de Poções . A vida dela tinha mudado de uma

hora para outra mesmo.

Ola 

Sinceramente tem alguém lendo a minha fic? rs  
Agora eu só vou atualizar se me deixatem 5 reviews de pessoas diferentes , of course , pois não quero escrever a toa . Nunca 

pensei que fosse tão trabalhoso escrever agora sei porque demoram para atualizar.

Então espero que alguém goste . O Snape descobriu que está apaixonado por ela ! hahaha

Obrigada ah todos os comentários .

É isso aew!

Beijos 


	5. Right Here

Hermione acordara muito indisposta descartando a possibilidade de ir as aulas e uma Gina nervosa espancava a porta do lado de

fora para a garota , que descansava dentro do dormitório do sétimo ano , abrisse a porta.

-Calma Gina ! - gritou Hermione . - Alohomora !  
-Mione , porque ainda está na cama? Você perdeu os 2 primeiros tempos de aritimancia . - disse Gina sem fôlego de tanto

esmurrar a porta.  
- Eu sei - disse Hermione tristemente - , mas eu estou meio indisposta para levantar . Depois eu resolvo tudo com o professor.  
-acrescentou pesarosa.  
-Tudo bem . Porém não é esse o caso , meu irmão está lá embaixo e disse que não vai sair até conversar com você.  
-Só me faltava essa .  
-Pois é.  
-Eu tenho que acertar as contas com ele mesmo , não vou fugir . - disse Hermione orgulhosa.  
-Isso Mione é assim que se fala ! - encorajou Gina.  
-Vai indo que eu já vou.

Levantou da cama e foi direto ao banheiro se arrumar . Observou um poção ao canto e foi verificar do que se tratava . Nossa uma

poção anticoncepcional , então mais alguém aqui dá as suas escapulidas a noite . Pensou rindo . O seu cabelo agora já estava

bem melhor com mais cachos nas pontas e não tão lanzudo . Pentou ele todo e pôs um creme que tinha comprado em uma 

farmácia trouxa e ainda não tinha usado , e que fez o seu cabelo brilhar e amaciar . Sentando na cadeira que ela conjurou no

banheiro ,passou um creme com cheiro de morango pelo corpo todo e logo depois vestiu o uniforme.

Olhou-se no espelho satisfeita consigo mesmo e declarou a ele .

-Eu não sou mais a Mionezinha pequena sabe-tudo . Agora eu sou a Hermione mulher ! - Não mais virgem pensou feliz e triste ao

mesmo tempo.

Desceu as escadas com a maior dignidade possível e avistou Rony de longe , ele logo olhou para ela e uma feição de idiota

apaixonado se formou na cara dele . Se sentou em frente a lareira em uma poltrona confortável e vermelha e o ruivo se sentou em

frente ainda com cara de bobo.

-Bom Ronald , o que queres de mim ? - perguntou com irritação.  
-Euu bem - Ele pegou um carta meio amassada no bolso e ofereceu para Hermione ler .  
Ela leu e releu a carta - Bem você aceitou , não é ?  
-Sim aceitei , eu vou jogar no time , vou ser reserva , mas já é algo . Minha mãe já sabe que eu fui convocado e aceitou , me

surpreendeu , mas depois da guerra ela mudou um pouco você sabe . - disse com uma voz que tinha decorado tudo para ter

coragem de falar . - Eu parto amanhã e queria me despedir .  
-Despedir ? De quem ? - perguntou Hermione indignada.  
-De vocêêê ...  
-Pois não prescisava , vá pode ir .  
-É Mione você vai ficar bem se mim ? E porque você não desceu para o café e as aulas de hoje ?  
-Se eu vou ficar bem se você ? Melhor impossível ! E não te interessa o que eu faço da minha vida ! Boa Tarde ! - e saiu pelo

quadro da mulher gorda rumo ao salão principal , se lembrando que estava faminta .  
-Idiota ! - berrou Rony . Ele sabia que ela não iria contar nada ao seboso , pois a reputação dela de monitora-chefe e sabe-tudo iam

pelo ralo .

-Harry que bom te encontrar . -disse Hermione - você também Gina ! - acrescentou .  
-Mi , está tudo bem ? Conversou com Rony ?- perguntou Harry.  
-Sim tudo resolvido , nunca conheci ele na minha vida . - respondeu.  
-Ah é isso ae , mas você sabe Mi ele ainda é meu amigo , entende ? Eu apoio ele ir jogar , eu também recebi um carta , mas não

quero ir . Eu quero ser auror e defender o mundo bruxo do mal quantas vezes eu puder , acho que eu nasci para isso . - disse

Harry apressadamente .  
-Sim Harry , eu te entendo , mas para mim ele não existe mais e Harry você é a melhor pessoa do mundo , já não basta ter tido que

derrotar Voldemort , agora quer livrar tudo e todos do mal que podem estar por vir . Esse é meu amigo !  
-Obrigada Hermione . - disse encabulado .

Todas as cabeças se viraram para ver quem estava passando entre a messa da Grifinória e da Corvinal . Severo Snape passava 

imponente com suas vestes esvoaçantes e parou entre o famoso Harry Potter e sua melhor amiga .

-Srta. Granger , nossa conversa não acabou . Seu amigo cabeça de fósforo se salvou por sair da escola e só fazer um curso por 

correspondência , mas a Srta. está em detenção pelo desacato da minha autoridade e por faltar a aula ontem . Nós vemos hoje

depois do jantar as 20:00 no meu escitório . Até mais . - disse Snape com seu típico sorrisinho , saindo de vista rapidamente .

-Estou "frita" . - disse Hermione cabisbaixa.  
-Não está . O Snape é bom e justo ele provou isso na batalha , você mesmo me disse . Ele irá te ajudar se descobrir o que Rony fez

. -disse Gina tentando levantar o astral da amiga .  
-É vou pensar positivo .

Hermione nunca tinha comido tanto na vida , mas a fome falou mais alto e ela devorou uma torta de chocolate , seu doce predileto.

-Nossa Mione ! Nunca te vi comer tanto . - disse Harry rindo .  
-Fome existe para isso . - disse dando de ombros . - Vamos logo para as aulas que eu quero esquecer o que está por vim .  
-Ok - respondeu Gina.

As aulas passaram rapidamente e a hora de ir ao encontro do Prof. Snape estava chegando e deixando Hermione aos nervos . Ela

vestiu seu melhor uniforme impecavelmente limpo e seguiu apressada recebendo um rápido , Boa Sorte , de Gina e Harry . Não

tinha comido , pois não tinha mais estômago para isso .

Chegando lá meio incerta do que fazer , com sua mente nervosa , bateu a porta que foi logo aberta com um ranger .

-Entre Srta. Granger . - se afastou dando passagem a ela . Como ela estava cheirosa e os cabelos tão brilhosos pensou Snape

deixando escapar um suspiro . Ela entrou sem olhar para ele preferindo encarar os sapatos .  
-Sua detenção será - a voz dele tremeu - preparar todas as poções que a enfermaria prescise , se a Madame Pomfrey quiser uma

poção as 02:00 horas você terá que acordar e preparar e eu me encarrego de te acordar , já estou muito velho para ficar

preparando poções idiotas de cura .  
Finalmente ela olhou para cima encarando aqueles olhos, pasma . -Eu prepararei as poções com o maior carinho para os

necessitados. Como você irá me acordar ? - Snape está me olhando de uma forma diferente pensou ela ficando mais nervosa

ainda . Será que era o seu novo visual ? Constatando que só poderia ser deu um sorrisinho .  
Não acreditando no que ela dizia por gostar de preparar poções e por ter um sorriso tão lindo , realmente ele não conhecia tanto

aquela pequena garota que ele amava . Ela era boa demais se era possível . - Aqui , tome essa moeda - entregou a ela e

acidentalmente a mão dele encostou na dela que era tão macia , ele pensou . - se ela esquentar você irá checa-lá e a poção que

estiver escrita nela você irá preparar e ela pronta , o seu dever é ir até a Ala Hospital e entregar para Madame Pomfrey e se

encontrar alguém no caminho mostre a moeda e não será repreendida , entendido ?  
-Sim - susurrou Hermione que sentira um tremor quando as mãos deles se encontraram . - Posso me retirar ? - perguntou

timidamente .  
-Não , você terá detenções comigo também irá organizar meu armário de ingredientes , jogando o que está velho fora e guardando

os novos em recipientes novos . Pode começar . - ordenou com seu tom de voz letal .  
-Sim Sr. - Ainda bem que ele não me perguntou nada sobre eu ter faltado a aula dele , pensou Hermione.

-Srta. agora me responda . Porque faltou minha aula ? - ele perguntou como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela .  
-Já disse que não irei contar ! - respondeu indignada .  
-Então você responderá na minha frente e na frente da Diretora . Vamos ao escritório dela . Venha .  
-Nãoo - ele já sabe pensou Hermione não adianta mais esconder . - Euu é tive um encontro com Rony e esquecemos das horas .

-disse guaguejando.  
-Um encontro ? - perguntou com desdém . Pura inveja corria em suas veias aquele cabeça de fósforo tinha pego a SUA mulher .

Como assim sua ? Severo você nunca sonhou tão alto , Hermione nunca seria sua .  
-Simm .

Snape susurrou um feitiço e uma porta se materializou , ele apontou para ela e esbravejou :

-Suma da minha frente e vá cumprir sua detenção .

Como ele tinha chegado a esse ponto , ele não sabia . De onde ele tirou forças para tratar ela assim , ele também não sabia . Por

que não se declarava ? Ou até mesmo pudia fazer uma poção do amor para ela . Mas ele sabia que no fundo ele queria que ela se

apaixonasse por ele , uma coisa impossível , pensava ele .Ela estava doente e ele a estava mantendo saudável preparando as

poções , mas logo as coisas poderiam se complicar . Ele estaria ao lado dela sempre que ela prescisasse , isso ele sabia .

Sentado em sua messa ele consiguia ver a garota e adimira-la . Como ela se concentrava em seu trabalho , nenhum aluno poderia

ser igualado a ela . Essa história de preparar a poção era uma simples desculpa para ele se aproximar mais dela , ela não sabia ,

mas ele estaria sempre lá na Ala Hospitalar para receber a poção e poderia ver se ela estava bem dependendo se ela conseguia

fazer a poção ou não . Ele tinha combinado isso com a medibruxa .

Hermione estava morrendo de fome , porque não comera no jantar? Droga . Não pudia reclamar era com Snape que ela estava .

Terminando o trabalho o mais rápido possível que ela conseguiu . Ela saiu do pequeno armário e foi em busca do professor que 

estava corrigindo provas e riscava a maioria com um X vermelho que não admirava nada ela .

-Prof. terminei os ingredientes de A ao J . Já são 23:00 posso me retirar ?  
Ele levanta a cabeça e olha diretamente pra ela.- Pode ir já está tarde . - Não acredito que só falei isso , estou mesmo um velho

apaixonado .  
-Obrigada por tudo . Boa Noite . -disse Hermione se retirando para torre da Grifinória.

Ele não se arrependeu , pela primeira vez , de ter dito só isso para um aluno e ele ficou mais que feliz com as palavras de

agradecimento dela .

Ela estava enganada ou Snape estava tentando ser gentil com ela? Não era imaginação isso ela sabia . Será que finalmente ela iria

conseguir abrir o coração daquele Prof. ? Pensando nisso lágrimas escorriam pela face delicada e mais pensamentos em torno de

um ruivo surgiram fazendo ela chorar mais ainda .

Continua ...

Hermione terá que enfrentar um problema que ela já mais poderia imaginar que aconteceria com ela . 

XXXXXXX

Agora vou por uma música que acho que tem haver com o Snape sempre estar pra ajudar a Mione , detalhe ele nunca cantaria isso

ok ? Só achei que se encaixa um pouco. Ela é da Miley Cyrus , minha cantora predileta :P

Right Here - Miley Cyrus

I'll be right here when you need me - Eu estarei bem aqui quando você precisar de mim  
Anytime just keep believin - A qualquer hora, continue acreditando  
And I'll be right here - E eu estarei bem aqui  
If you ever need a friend - Se vc prescisar de um amigo   
Someone to care and understand - Alguém para se importar e entender  
I'll be right here - Eu estarei bem aqui

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

Tudo o que você tem que fazer é dizer meu nome  
Nao importa o quanto perto ou longe  
Me chame uma vez e eu irei  
Eu irei correndo  
E quando eu nao posso estar com você, sonhe comigo  
Me guarde em seu coração e eu irei aparecer  
Tudo o que você tem que fazer é se virar  
Fechar os olhos  
Olhar para dentro  
Eu estou bem aqui

Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere I'll be there

Não é otimo que você sabe que  
Eu estou pronta para ir aonde você for  
Em qualquer lugar eu estarei lá

Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here

Quando você precisar de mim  
Não se preocpe  
Você sabe que eu estarei  
Bem aqui

Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here  
Oh yeah yeah  
I'm right here

Me chame uma vez e eu irei  
Eu irei correndo  
E quando eu nao posso estar com você, sonhe comigo  
Me guarde em seu coração e eu irei aparecer  
Tudo o que você tem que fazer é se virar  
Fechar os olhos  
Olhe para dentro  
Eu estou bem aqui

XXXXXXX

ola

Bem tá ai mais um cap , vlw quem comentou ! tive 5 reviews uhu !

Eu sei que os capitulos são curtos , mas assim eh melhor , eu posto quase sempre , pq não tenho nd pra fazer (pq to doente)  
ai um cap curto num fica ruim pq vem outro em seguida .  
E Tbm eu fico anciosa pra postar e acabo deixando pequeno :P

Espero que gostem da música e eu quero mais revies 8 se não for pedir muito ?

Agradeço todos os comentes !!

Beijoss 


	6. Compreensão

A semana de detenções estava quase chegando ao fim , só restava um único dia que Hermione queria que

acontecesse logo , pois estava sendo muito desagradável e cansativo arrumar todas aqueles frascos e recolocar

em potes novos e aturar o mau humor de Snape que a partir do primeiro dia de detenção tinha aumentado . Era só

desaforo que ela recebia e tudo relacionado a um certo ruivo que o Prof. Snape insistia em reabrir o assunto ,

insultando como ela foi irresponsável de ter saido com o fiel escudeiro do menino - que - sobreviveu .  
O cansaço de Hermione só piorava com detenções , preparações de poções e rondas noturnas por ser monitora

chefe . Com isso o mau humor ia as alturas , tudo a aborrecia em um piscar de olhos até com Harry ela não 

conseguia conversar direito e parar piorar a mestruação dela estava atrassada 2 semanas a deixando se é

possível ainda ,com raiva de tudo e todos . 

-Harry ! Para ,por favor eu já sei que tem reunião hoje para discutir o novo monitor chefe. - berrou Hermione

no corredor em direção ao Salão Principal na hora do almoço .  
-Hermione , eu só estou avisando ! Já que voce tem se esquecido de tudo e todos ultimamente , vivendo

trancaficada no seu quarto ! - disse Harry se irritando novamente com a amiga . - O que voce tem ?  
-Ah me desculpa Harry , é que eu ando muito preocupada essa semana , tudo está dando errado comigo . - disse

Hermione chorosa se sentando na cadeira .  
-Mione eu entendo isso , eu estou aqui para te ajudar , me diz o que esta errado por favor ! - implorou Harry

, preocupado com a amiga .  
-São coisas de menina . - respondeu Hermione olhando com cara de nojo para o pudim de rins que se encontrava

em frente a ela e o empurrando para o lado de Harry . - Acho que só vou querer batatas .  
-Hmm , Mione pode me contar eu não vou rir do problema de menina como voce resalta em dizer . - disse Harry 

inflamado pela vigéssima vez só essa semana .  
-Sr. Potter ! Já disse um milhão de vezes que não vou te contar , para de insistir ! - gritou Hermione se

levantando e saindo do Salão Principal com todos os olhares voltados para ela

Gina se levantou correndo atrás da colega e a alcançando já no dormitório . 

- Mione , me conta o que houve eu sou menina . - disse Gina com um tom mandão igual da Sra. Weasley .  
- Não acredito ! Voce também ! - disse Hermione irritada .  
- Eu também Mione , entenda que estamos preocupados com voce .  
- Agradeço , mas não presciso de ninguém preocupado comigo . - disse em um tom de ódio puro .  
- Então é assim ?  
- É sim senhora.  
- Adeus Hermione e não conte mais comigo e com o Harry ! - berrou Gina se retirando e batendo a porta com uma

força que Hermione nunca imaginou que ela poderia ter .

Perdi meus amigos só me faltava essa , pensava Hermione . Tudo dava errado sem exeção . Como eles não

entendem que eu não posso contar para eles ? Eu sou a Srta. Sabe-Tudo , a certinha de Hogwarts , eu não posso

simplesmente contar que minha mestruação está atrassada 2 semanas e que eu transei sem tomar uma poção 

anticoncepcional ainda por cima .

Ela não tinha dúvidas que pelos sintomas ela tinha 50 de estar grávida e isso já era demais . Não pudia 

contar com ninguém , ela era "perfeita" para cometer erros . Decidiu por ir para a aula de transfiguração , era

o melhor que poderia fazer se esquecer dos problemas com uma boa aula . 

Como previu Gina não olhou para ela e quando Harry se atreveu a cumprimentar Hermione , Gina o beijou . Era

tão bom ser amada como Gina era , por que o Rony tinha feito aquilo com ela . Nem poder contar com ele , ela

pudia . Sentou-se no lugar de sempre e quando a Prof. Baxter chegou e começou a explicar , Hermione tentou

prestar o máximo de atenção como ela sempre vez e infelizmente com esses problemas ,estava um pouco difícil de

se fazer , mas tendo uma grande realização quando percebeu que anotou tudo e foi a única junta com Gina a

conseguir realizar o feitiço explicado na aula . O Sinal bateu e todos foram liberados menos a própria.

- Srta. Granger , um minuto .  
- Sim Profa. .  
- Parabéns , vi que conseguiu se concentrar hoje na aula , por que nas outras aulas voce voava igual um

passáro e todos os Professores me disseram que voce é a melhor aluna .  
- Obrigada Profa. , é que estou com muitos problemas , mas tudo já vai melhorar , eu espero . Estou muito

cansada com as detenções que por felicidade acabam hoje .  
- O Prof. Snape me contou , bem espero que melhore , pode se retirar .  
- Sim , adeus .  
- Adeus .

O caminho para a sala comunal da Grifinória foi um pouco longo sem ninguém para conversar . Lembrando-se da

reunião foi logo para o dormitório se arrumar .

- Malfoy ? Indo para reunião ? - perguntou Hermione no corredor que dava ao escritório da Diretora .  
- Claro que estou . - disse sarcástico .  
- Voce não pode falar nesse tom com a Monitora Chefe ! - Ofendeu-se Hermione que andava com o paviu curto

esses dias .  
- Granger quem voce pensa que é para brigar com um sangue-puro ? - respondeu Malfoy a encostando na parede , e

pressionando a ponta da varinha na barriga de Hermione .  
- Malfoy !! Para está doendo ! - gritou Hermione com uma voz aguda .  
Com o grito Malfoy se assutou e pressionou mas ainda a varinha ouvindo outro berro e se afastando rapidamente.

- O que é garota idiota ! - e saiu para o Escritório da Diretora .  
Hermione chorosa e confusa pela dor disse :  
- Nunca mais machuque meu filho Malfoy . - se apoiando na parede com a mão na barriga . Ainda bem que ele já

foi pensou Hermione percebendo a burrada que tinha dito . Se levantando um pouco melhor do enjoo e a dor que a

atingiu . Foi para a reunião .

- Srta. Granger que bom ter chegado . Bem vamos começar a reunião .  
- Severo , os candidatos quais são ? - perguntou Minerva .  
- Harry Potter e o que o Sr. Malfoy indicou o Sr. Vicente Crabbe. Nenhum aluno é mais qualificado que os dois.

- respondeu Severo a contra gosto o que tirou um sorriso da grifinória presente .  
- Concordo plenamente . Srta. Granger , qual seria seu voto ? - perguntou Minerva com os olhos pousando na sua

Grifinória predileta que estava causando muito preocupação .  
- Eu ? É eu voto no Har... - não pudia votar nele , ele nunca mais iria perdoa-lá . - no Sr. Crabbe .  
A resposta causou um certo alvoroço nos presentes , mas foi concedida .  
- Sr. Malfoy ? Suponho que vote no seu colega , não é ?  
- Lógico . - respondeu Malfoy com um sorrisinho que Severo não gostou nada.  
- Então muito bem o novo Monitor Chefe será o Sr. Crabbe , Malfoy vai chamá-lo , por favor . - pediu Minerva.  
- Sim Diretora . - ascentiu Malfoy e logo se retirou .   
- Agora minha menina como está se sentindo ? Melhor ? Soube que não anda prestando atenção nas aulas .  
- Ah eu estou bem sim . - respondeu Hermione encarando o chão .  
- Acredito em sua palavra , agora pode se retirar , pois tem detenção com o Severo se não me engano .  
- Ela tem sim Minerva , vamos Srta . Sabe-Tudo . - disse Severo com um tom letal .

Acompanhar o Prof. era um pouco díficil , mas ela estava tentando .  
- Prof. o Sr. pode ir um pouco mais devagar ? - perguntou Hermione arfando .  
Uma virada rápida assusta Hermione que dá um passo para trás .  
- Como uma Srta. não consegue acompanhar um velho como eu ? - perguntou Snape sarcástico , mas preocupado por

ela nem ao menos conseguir andar rápido .  
- Desculpa . - murmurou Hermione cabisbaixa .  
- Me acompanhe como puder .  
- Sim Sr.

Nossa , ele anda com muito estilo pensava Hermione .

-Pensando coisas indescentes , Srta. Granger ? - perguntou Snape .  
O rosto de Hermione ficou tão vermelho que ela nem sabia onde enfiava a cara . O caminho para as masmorras foi

o mais constrangedor que ela já fez .

Chegando ao escritório .

- Entre Srta. Granger , já sabe o que fazer .  
- Obrigada . - respondeu Hermione se encaminhando para o armário de ingredientes .  
- Feche a porta desse armário , eu náo sou obrigado a te ver . - exigiu Snape .  
- Sim Sr.

Acordou hoje com um humor ferino como sempre , não consigo mais suportar . Aplicou um feitiço silenciador na

porta para não ter que suportar a voz sarcástica que tanto a irritava .  
A raiva que queimava dentro dela era tão grande que ela não se controlou e começou a tacar todos os vidros no

chão . Não se importava mais com nada só sabia que tinha que quebrar todos os vidros daquele professor que

infernizava sua vida , não se importava com os ingredientes raros ou perigosos . O armário era pequeno e

pedaços de vidro voavam em sua direção , mas ela nem percebia , só queria tirar aquela dor e angústia que

enchiam o peito dela .  
Um cheiro forte de um ingrediente misturado com o cheiro de sangue a intorpeceram , ela não conseguia mais

respirar os olhos fechando . Um barulho enorme de vidros se quebrando mais ainda e as prateleiras caindo no

chão não pode ser ouvido por ninguém.

-Essa garota está demorando tanto . - disse Snape para si próprio .

A felicidade que ele sentiu quando ela não nomeu Harry Potter para o cargo de Monitor Chefe se desmanchou

quando ele viu na mente nela que era por que ele nunca iria perdoar ela , se ele odiaria o cargo ia ser

realmente prazeroso torturá-lo se ele fosse o Monitor , mas a Sabe-Tudo tinha que proteger aquele estúpido .  
Já quase na hora do fim da detenção Snape a chamou :

- Srta. pode sair já acabou o tempo . - disse com tom de ordem .

Silencio .

- Srta .Grnager não me deixe esperando ! - o que aconteceu agora ?

Não havendo novamente resposta caminhou até a porta e abriu levando um susto que ele não poderia nem imaginar

que levaria .

- Srta. Granger , por favor fale comigo . O que voce fez aqui ? - Mas era inútil a garota estava sangrando e 

completamente desacordada .

A levantou e levou-a para o seu dormitório . Deitando-a na cama agitou a varinha e um pano com aguá veio

voando em sua direção e uma bacia se materializou ao chão . Passou o pano por todo as partes sujas de sangue e

para isso teve que levantar a blusa revelando uma barriga branca como a neve com uma proeminencia . Depois de

todo o sangue retirado Snape passou a varinha pelos cortes que fechavam rapidamente .

Ela não tinha perdido muito sangue , mas ele iria leva-la a Madame Pomfrey mesmo assim , era um caso muito

sério para a doença que ela tinha . Uma maca foi conjurada e Hermione posta nela por um Snape aflito .

- Papoula ? - perguntou Snape um pouco indesciso deitando Hermione em uma das camas da Ala Hospitalar .  
- Severo o que houve com a Srta. Granger ?  
- Ela estava no armário arrumando ingredientes e quando fui chama-la dizendo que a detenção tinha acabado

encontrei-a caido encima dos vidros .  
- Oh Merlim , ela perdeu muito sangue ?  
- Não muito .  
- Vou examina-la , espere um instante .

Vários feitiços foram feitos e nada de Hermione acordar . Só depois de um enevarte , ela acordou .

- O que houve comigo ? - a não , reconhecendo bem o lugar onde agora parecia mais a sua própria casa ela se

deixou suspirar . - Eu me desculpe pelos ingredientes , não sei o que deu em mim , agora eu fico com tanto

raiva das coisas , me desculpe professor . - disse Hermione sem folego .  
- Voce é uma garota impertinente destruiu todo o meu estoque de ingredientes deveria ser expulsa de Hogwarts !

- esbravejou Snape .  
-Prof. Snape controle-se , Ingredientes voce compra novos , mas vida infelizmente não se pode comprar uma

nova.  
- Vida ?? Eu vou morrer ? - perguntou Hermione alarmada .  
- Não Srta. Granger, nunca diga isso . E nunca mais faça essa loucura de se cortar com cacos de vidro por

simplesmente raiva . Voce teve uma anemia isso poderia ter acarretado problemas sérios ! - disse Madame Pomfrey

zangada .  
- Eu sei . Agi sem pensar e já pedi desculpas . - disse Hermione se enfurecendo .  
- Voce não tem o direito de se enfurecer , está totalmente errada . - disse Snape a cortando .  
- Olha quem fala . - respondeu friamente .  
- Garotinha impertinente !! Voce merece ficar nessa cama para sempre !  
- Os dois parem já !  
- Eu estou indo , não quero ver mais essa garota na minha frente !  
- Espere eu tenho um assunto sério a dizer e presciso saber Severo se voce concorda comigo .  
- Diga logo .  
- Ela irá prescisar de descanso . Uma poção a fez apagar completamente , mas felizmente não era tóxica . Só há

um problema , essa poção só afeta é bem o senhor sabe .  
Snape que estava ouvindo tudo calado e processando informações deduziu logo . - Pessoas Grávidas ? - Não pudia

ser , ela e o Rony ? A raiva , a angustia , o medo , a preocupação , tudo passava por aquele rosto que

normalmente não trazia emoções . Hermione o olhava sem acreditar que Madame pomfrey pudesse ter dito isso

justamente na frente de Snape . Ela nunca vira Snape tão humano assim .  
- Srta. Granger a sua mestruação está atrassada ? - Ela não tinha como mentir , Snape iria descobrir de

qualquer modo .  
- Está sim .  
- Um exame irá afirmar então . Retire a roupa . Prof. Snape o Sr. poderia se retirar ?  
- Espero lá fora , quero saber se é realmente verdade . - Snape respondeu fitando profundamente os olhos da

Sabe- Tudo deitada tão frágil na cama .

- Srta como pode ? Voce a mais inteligente ? Como não se previniu ?  
- Eu não sei , foi tudo tão rápido , por favor não quero falar mais do assunto .  
- Tudo bem .

O exame era meio complexo e demorou a ser realizado .

- Severo pode entrar . - chamou Madame Pomfrey da porta .

- Bom com todos aqui felizmente e infelizmente a Srta . Granger está grávida .

Aflição e medo eram percebidos nos olhos cor-de-mel da Grifinória . Que por incrível que pareça foi

compreendido pelos olhos cor de onix presentes na sala .  
Agora mais do que tudo aquela garota prescisava de sua ajuda e ele tentaria ajudar .

Bem um milhao de desculpas pela demora eh falta de imaginacao mesmo juro !!

Entao vcs perceberam que tem palavras sem acento circunflexo eh pq num sei onde ta mesmo meu teclado eh dos eua

e foi reconfigurado pra ca e tudo mudou de lugar e eu num sei ond ta , desculpa aew

Espero que gostem , num sei , to com medo / . 

Eh e eu leio todos os comentes que me mandam entro todo dia na minha fic pra ve se estam reclamando mtu q eu

to demorando a postar ... entao eh isso .

Comentemmmm !!

Bjoo a todos os leitores


	7. A fuga

A neve caia mostrando que o inverno chegara para valer . Um homem vestido todo de preto e pálido como a neve que caia era visto entrando em uma loja de ingredientes de poções .  
Todos os vendedores se afastavam a medida que o mestre de poções avançava até chegar ao balcão .  
-Existe alguém nesse recinto , pois se não existir eu serei obrigado a levar os ingredientes sem pagar - disse Snape em sem tom mais sarcástico .  
Um vendedor que parecia muito familiar entrou por uma porta atrás do balcão .  
-Em que posso servi-lo?  
-Quero todos os ingredientes dessa lista e rápido . Tenho coisas a fazer .  
-Sim senhor .

Uma hora depois com todos os ingredientes comprados e reduzidos com um feitiço simples para caberem na capa , Snape aparata em Hogwarts , como era estranho ver todas as torrinhas e torres de Hogwarts brancas , o preto lhes caia tão bem . O inverno era a melhor estação do ano , com certeza , sem todas aquelas cabeças-ocas brincando e berrando pelos jardins ou perambulando pelo castelo , com o frio todas ficavam quietas em suas salas comunais e Snape aproveitava , pois ele não prescisava ficar rondando os corredores e vigiar os alunos , assim sobrando mais tempo para ele .

-Ah preparar poções , Snape . - disse para si mesmo entrando em sua sala de aula e depois em seus aposentos .

Dezembro chegara e o frio piorou ainda mais , em um corredor era visto uma garota andando devagar e com um olhar de cansaço e tristeza e cabeça baixa . Até que ela esbarra em alguém .  
-Oh , desculpe perdão eu não o vi . - disse em tom de desculpas . - Ah , Harry é você .  
-Sou eu sim e está desculpada , Tchau . - disse se virando para chegar a entrada da sala comunal .  
-Harry ? - chamou Hermione cautelosa .  
-Sim?  
-Eu queria te pedir desculpas .  
-Você me pedindo desculpas , não posso acreditar . - mas antes que Harry terminasse de falar , Hermione já correra .  
-Mione! Espere . - Harry saiu em tempo de alcançala um andar abaixo .  
-Eu te perdoô , claro que eu te perdoô.  
-Ah Harry obrigada , eu ando tão só , está super difícil de surportar . Me desculpe por ter sido tão grossa.  
-Tudo bem Mione , eu te conheço . - disse Harry com um sorriso .  
-Vamos eu presiso conversar sério com você .  
-E a Gina também , não é? - perguntou Harry sério . - Ela não aguenta mais não falar com você . - completou .  
-Ah claro .

Os dois subiram as escadas e deram a senha para Mulher Gorda e entraram na sala comunal repleta de alunos, o que era muito comum no inverno . Gina estava em um canto perto da lareira e olhou quando os dois entraram , um olhar astuto e conclusivo . Harry e Hermione se sentaram e logo Gina veio dar um abraço na sua melhor amiga . O tempo pareceu mais quente com isso .

-Eu presciso contar a vocês antes que perca a coragem . - disse Hermione com um temor na voz .  
-Fale logo . - ordenou Gina .   
-Euu é eu estou grávida . - disse Hermione em um susurro.

Harry e Gina ficaram parados e calados alguns segundos e até dava pra ver o cerébro deles digerindo a informação . Gina foi mais rápida .

-Meu irmão te engravidou?  
-Simm.  
-Vou ser tia então . - Gina abriu um sorriso .  
Hermione deu um sorriso tímido , mas não falou nada esperava anciosa a reação de Harry .  
-Hermione , escute eu estou muito feliz por você , mas essa criança. Você irá criar ela com o Rony ou sozinha?  
-Harry . O Rony não tem maturidade para isso e nem eu .  
-Você não pode largar essa criança sozinha ! - Gritou Harry se erguendo.  
-Calma Harry , cala a boca ou querem que todos escutem? - respondeu Gina brava .  
-Desculpe , mas Hermione essa criança mereçe ser criada pelos dois . Vocês são os pais !  
-Claro que vou criar meu filho , Harry . O que pensou de mim? - perguntou Hermione brava . - Bom vou dormir , pois carregar um bebê cança . Boa noite.   
-Noite - responderam Gina e Harry .

Hermione esperava que Harry dizesse isso , afinal o maior desejo dele era ter uma fámilia e abandonar uma criança era demais para ele . Ele não pudia compreender , mas ela nunca abandonaria o seu bebê , porém com o Rony ela não o criaria .

Isso já estava decidido ela iria fugir , não poderia dizer isso a sua mãe. Ela não entenderia ,Hermione a melhor aluna , a mais responsável e a mais madura nunca ficaria grávida para ela . A mãe de Hermione não parecia , mas exigia muito da filha , sempre as notas mais altas e responsabilidade acima de tudo , sempre rigorosa e brava quando prescisava . Assim , que Hermione crescera , as rédias curtas , quando descobriu que era uma bruxa foi a maior felicidade de sua vida . Finalmente livre dos pais .

O mês de dezembro foi o mais rápido a passar na opinião de Hermione . O professor Snape , ela estranhara , estava mais gentil com ela , sempre preparando as poções e sempre entregando a Hermione no fina da aula e na última aula os olhares que eles trocaram não poderia ser esquecido . As conversas com Gina e Harry a respeito do bebê eram as mais loucas que se pudiam ouvir . Hermione fizera questão que Gina não enviasse uma coruja pra a Sra. Weasley avisando que ela estava grávida .

Hermione dissera para mãe que ficaria em Hogwarts esse Natal o que ela aceitou muito a contraversas e para os amigos dissera que iria embora , pois teria que conversar com a mãe sobre a gravidez e ir no seu médico trouxa , fazer o pré-natal , afinal ela só tinha 19 anos e não estava preparada para ter um bebê , pois ela tinha ficado mestruada só com 15 anos .

Todos os intervalos entre as aulas a Sabe-Tudo era encontrada na biblioteca pesquisando sobre bebês , gravidez de bruxas , o risco que corria por ter engravidado tão nova , mas isso tudo muito bem escondido de Madame Pince . Ela visitava também a Ala Hospitalar para Madame Pomfrey ver se estava tudo bem . Tinha feito questão também de pedir para Madame Pomfrey não contar nada a Diretora , pois tinha medo de ser expulsa e ela tinha que estudar para se formar e dar um futuro para o bebê , o que Madame Pomfrey ficou muito comovida e só os que sabiam do segredo era ela , Harry , Gina , Neville e Snape, para seu desagrado . Ainda bem que ele era descreto e nem parecia saber e se importar com o estado da Sabe-Tudo irritante como ele custuma chamá-la.

Com três meses agora o cansaço que Hermione sentia era ainda pior do que o do começo da gravidez . Ela não conseguia comer muito , pois logo ficava enjoada . A barriga já começava a se mostrar e suas vestes estavam um pouco apertadas . Sem a ajuda dos amigos ela não saberia dizer como estaria . Já tinha guardado todos os seus pertences e o seu dinheiro trouxa que sempre carregava até mesmo para Hogwarts , estava tudo planejado ela não iria aparatar , pois estava grávida e não queria causar um estrago . Alugaria um hotel barato no coração de Londres e procuraria um emprego para poder se sustentar.

Dia 23 de dezembro chegara e Hermione iria embora para sempre de Hogwarts , o seu segundo lar.

-Hermione , vou sentir saudades ! Que sua mãe te receba bem . - disse Harry dando um abraço na amiga .  
-Mione vou sentir saudades também . - disse Gina dando um beijo na amiga.  
-Eu também , mas lembre-se sempre estarei com vocês aqui . - e pousou a mão direita no peito esquerdo de Harry e a mão esquerda no peito esquerdo de Gina.  
-Por que diz isso , Mione ? - perguntou Gina desconfiada.  
-Por nada . - desconversou Hermione . - Tchau .  
-Nós te levaremos até a entrada . - disse Harry depressa.  
-Não - disse Hermione rouca , ela não pudia surporta , tinha que ser forte e ir embora logo e se afastou puxando o malão .

Mil pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça . Eu tenho que ir , Não eu tenho que voltar . Decidiu por correr era o melhor remédio . Sem controlar a velocidade do carrinho colidiu com alguém muito pessadamente. Toda dolorida e com a vista embaçada , tentou se levantar , mas não conseguia .

-Srta. Granger , está tudo bem ? - perguntou Snape preocupado dando a mão e puxando uma Hermione muito tonta que acabou por tombar ao seu encontro .  
-Prof. Snape? Estou um pouco tonta .  
-Sente-se .-ordenou ele . -Tome essa poção. - Ele sempre carregava uma poção para tontura e dores em seu bolso , desde o dia que esbarrara com Goyle e foi quase esmagado .  
-Obrigada . - Hermione pegou a poção e tomou em um gole só e os sintomas passaram estantaneamente como começaram. -Tenho que ir . Tchau Professor eu vou sentir saudades . - acrescentou corando ao seus olhares se cruzarem .  
Snape fez meramente um gesto com a cabeça e deixou ela ir.O que não era normal . 

Cap curtissimo , postei pq não vou mas escrever hj que eu to com sono :) , ai so pra mata a curiosiade eu vou escrever amanha se der ! ai posto quarta ok ?  
Desculpa a demora .  
Espero que gostem e se gostarem comentem .  
Agora vou postar rápido de novo , minhas aulas acabam essa semana  
Bjoo 


	8. O temor e o receio

O expresso de Hogwarts fazia curvas e corria em direção a estação de trem e nele se ecncontrava uma garota adormecida em um compartimento na parte de atrás . Um garoto loiro e esbelto ladeado de dois garotos muito mais altos e fortes ia em direção a esse compartimento . chegando lá empurrou a porta e se deparou com a sua próxima vitíma dormindo .

-Acorda Granger ! - berrou no ouvido da garota adormecida .  
-Que? - acordou atordoada , mas reconhecendo a pessoa que a acordara sentou reto e como se se protegesse acrescentou - Malfoy , o que quer ?  
-É verdade que está grávida? - perguntou o garoto loiro e começou a gargalhar e seus companheiros fizeram o mesmo .  
-Como? - Hermione estava pasma , como ele saberia isso ? Só uma pessoa poderia ter contado isso a ele , Snape , mas como ele pode fazer isso com ela . Teria que desmentir e expulsar os sonserinos dali o mais rápido possível . - Eu não estou grávida isso é loucura , quem inventou isso?  
-Ninguém , por que é verdade , Um passarinho me contou . - e riu mais ainda . - Se cuida Granger ou isso irá cair nos ouvidos da família Weasley e você será obrigada a morar com o pobretão do Weasley mais novo . Granger está nas minhas mãos , adimita .  
-Sai daqui ! Seu idiota ! Saia - gritava Hermione tentando empurrar Malfoy , Grabbe e Goyle , mas claro que ela não conseguiu e caiu no banco chorando compulsivamente . O estado de autro-controle dela estava mais baixo que o normal , ela sempre fora a mais controlada dos trio de ouro .  
-Eu vou , mas se lembre . Você ainda está nas minhas mãos . - respondeu Malfoy com um sorriso arrogante saindo do compartimento com Grabbe e Goyle atrás.

Ainda bem que ela fugiria e agora estava mais certa disso , não poderia ser ameaçada por Malfoy e sua gangue debiloíde. O trem começou a parar indicando que estavam chegando e ela foi se trocar com um roupa trouxa que gostava muito e um casacão branco para se aquecer . Pegou seu malão , reirou uma bolsa que continha seu dinheiro trouxa e outras coisas , encolheu colocando-o dentro do bolso. Cumprimentou Neville e Luna e foi em direção a barreira que tinha um bruxo que conduzia os estudantes de cada vez , para os trouxas do outro lado da barreira não perceberem que surgia pessoas do nada .

Não nevava , isso era um bom sinal e Hermione seguiu para o metrô que a conduziria para Londres . Chegando a estação desejada subiu as escadas depressa e encontrou uma rua sombria e cheia de pensões baratas a mais digna delas era uma no final da rua sem saída com um placa aluga-se quartos . Hermione entrou e especionou o local , é ela poderia ficar ali . Encaminhou-se ao balcão para reservar um quarto . A recepicionista um pouco baixa e com cara de poucos amigos olhou Hermione de cima a baixo , mas não disse nada só a entregou a chave do quarto mais barato que ficaa no sotão . Hermione agradeceu e subiu as escadas até o sotão , girando a chave na fechadura adentrou o quarto com um aspecto que ninguém alugava aquele quarto a anos.

Arrumou e limpou todo o quarto com um simples feitiço , guardou suas coisas em um armário com o aspecto mofado e deitou na cama pensando no estranho rumo que sua vida tomou . Tudo aconteceu tão rápido , sua vida planejada se fora , a carreira de mestre em poções estava distante , primeiro iria cuidar do bebê que crescia em seu ventre e quando ele entrasse para Hogwarts , ela iria viver sua vida novamente . Deixando os pensamentos angustiantes de lado de levantou colocou o casacão branco e saiu a procura de um emprego decente.

Parou na primeria banca de jornal e comprou o classificado de empregos . Deu uma olhada e achou vários empregos de recepicionista e os circundando com uma caneta vermelha se encaminhou para o primeiro endereço . Chegando lá esperou até ser atendida .

-Hermione Granger , pode entrar .  
Hermione se encaminhou adentrando a sala. - Boa Noite . - cumprimentou o senhor .  
-Sente-se . - disse com uma voz letal , que a lembrou muito alguém que queria esquecer . Ela obedeceu .

Depois de toda a entrevista , ele estava maravilhado com a garota presente . Tão dedicada e inteligente , ainda por cima linda e nova .

-Está aceita , o emprego é seu . Terá que me aturar . - disse sarcástico. - Pode se retirar , você começa dia 26 depois do Natal e seu salário inicial será de 400 libras , 100 por semana.  
-Muito obrigada senhor. - murmurou Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos e saiu do escritório . Afinal tudo não estava perdido. Uma boa noite de sono era o melhor para o cansaço.

Acordou assustada , tinha tido um pesadelo horrível que não se lembrava , levantou e foi ao banheiro se lavar , um enjoô repentino a atingiu e ela despejou tudo no vaso . Pronto não conseguia mais dormir.

A semana passou devagar , o trabalho era muito puxado e o chefe dela era quase insuportável.Gritava com ela e a chingava quando ela fazia algo errado no computador , afinal ela não sabia mecher direito , pois viveu praticamente os últimos dez anos como bruxa sem ligação com a tecnologia. Pior ainda eram as cantadas que recebia dele , tendo que aceitar todas com um sorriso.

O último dia do ano chegara e Hermione tinha que trabalhar . Quando chegou ao trabalho seu chefe não estava e ela ficou agradecida. Um bilhete dizia que ele não iria trabalhar no dia 31 de dezembro de 1998. Ela fez todo o trabalho com uma paz que não conhecia e no final do expediente ouviu uma batida na porta .

-Entre! - gritou ela.  
-Ola Srta. Granger . -cumprimentou o Sr. Litchz com sua voz mais romântica .  
-Sr. Litchz , em que posso ajudá-lo? - perguntou Hermione aflita.  
-Em tudo . - respondeu ele chegando mais perto e encostando Hermione na parede . - Você é linda demais e eu a aprecio. - susurrou ele na orelha dela e lhe tascou um beijo passando a mão por todo o seu corpo.  
Hermione tentava se livrar , mas ele era forte demais para ela . Tinha esquecido sua varinha , o que iria fazer? Se sentia toda invadida . Ele largou ela e com isso Hermione aproveitou e deu um chute nele no seu ponto mais fraco e saiu correndo sem nem ao menos pegar suas coisas .

Quando saiu do grande prédio de escritórios , percebeu que ele a seguia berrando para todos a pegarem . Ela correu e correu e virou a rua , é agora ou nunca e se concentrou para aparatar . Sentiu como estivesse sendo sugada e mais um forte enjoô a invadiu novamente . Aparatou inteira em um beco sem saída perto da casa dos pais , onde sempre se escondia e vomitou tudo que tinha comido na última semana , o que era relativamente nada . Uma forte dor a atingiu na barriga ela caiu de joelhos se dobrando de tanta dor , levantou a mão para tirar o cabelo do rosto e viu que ela estava manchada de sangue e se assustou . A dor não parava , ela gritava e gritava estava perdendo todas as forças , o sangue ia se esvaindo dela . Até que ela não aguentou e desmaiou.

A nova Diretora de Hogwarts estava sentada em seu escritório lendo uns papéis até que uma batida na porta a vez parar e dizer :  
-Entre .   
-Boa noite Minerva . - cumprimentou Severo.  
-Ah Severo o que lhe devo a visita?  
-Minerva , a Srta. Granger ela fugiu . - respondeu o mestre de poções aflito.  
-como assim? Ela não foi para a casa ? - perguntou Minerva preoucupada.  
-Não . Eu esbarrei com ela correndo para pegar o expresso de Hogwarts e ela me disse que ia sentir saudades , isso para mim .  
-Ah Severo , a Hermione é muito boa com todas , salvou sua vida . Por isso ela disse isso .  
-Em todo o caso , eu gostaria de pedir permissão para me ausentar. - disse Snape friamente.  
-Claro que pode , afinal é ano novo .

Severo Snape partiu direto para a Hogsmead , para poder aparatar na em frente a casa dos pais de Hermione e verificar se ela estava lá . Aparatou em frente a uma casa muito bonita com um jardim de perder de vista e com um rodopio ficou invisível , truque que aprendeu com seu grande amigo e mentor Alvo Dumbledore . Entrando pela jardim notou que a casa estava vazia . Totalmente escura e vazia a preocupação o atingiu . Hermione não pudia ficar sozinha grávida e com aquela doença ele temia e receava pelo bebê . Saiu da casa e voltou a ficar visível tinha que procurar ela . Se dirigindo ao final da rua ouviu alguém gritando muito , o grito vinha de um beco muito escuro . Adiantou-se , pegou sua varinha e ela acendeu , iluminando o caminho foi seguindo os gritos que estavam ficando mais fracos . Quando chegou a pessoa o seu maior temor se confirmou , era Hermione desmaiada em um poça de sangue .

Ele não poderia aguentar , limpou o sangue e levantou Hermione rapidamente do chão com grande facilidade . Aquela pele macia , os olhos fechados e pálida como ele , mesmo assim ela era linda e cheirava a baunilha .

-Enevarte . - gritou Snape. Nada aconteceu . O jeito era leva-lá , segurou bem firme nela e se concentrou para aparatar em sua antiga casa na rua da Fiação . 

Continua...

Outra bem curto , mas pelo menos foram 2 em menos de 14 horas ! Só pra deixar vcs curiosos , o que aconteceu com a Hermione ? Facíl de descobrir , amanha to escrevendo mais e olha eu disse que so ia postar quarta to postando segunda heim .

Agradeço a todos os comentarios !! Eles sao muito bem vindos , portanto comentem mais nem q seja assim Oi , so para saber se tem mta gente lendo , pliz

é isso , Bjo


	9. A ajuda no caminho

Snape aparatou em um beco escuro com Hermione desmaiada em seu colo e seguiu apressado até a entrada de sua casa , com um feitiço a porta se abriu e ele subiu as escadas e entrando em seu quarto pôs Hermione em sua cama . Com uma rápida sacudida da varinha as roupas deixaram o corpo da garota que estava pálida como neve , um outro feitiço pronunciado e o sangue foi "sugado" pela varinha . A precupação era visível naqueles olhos que quase não pareciam demostrar nada . E com mais um feitiço Hermione foi vestida com uma camisola leve .

-Enevarte - murmurou Snape novamente com a voz rouca.  
Hermione tossiu um pouco e logo percebeu que não estava mais naquele beco escuro , procurando o seu salvador se assustou . Era a pessoa que ela menos esperava . Agradeçeu infinitamente e tentou se levantar , mas sem forças caiu na cama .  
-Não prescisa agradecer Srta. Granger . Fiz o meu dever , mas receio dizer que talvez o bebê não tenha sobrevivido . - pausou e mediu as palavras que ia dizer em seguida , pois o rosto a sua frente já estava a beira as lágrimas . - Você sofreu um aborto , mas o motivo eu não sei . Então acho melhor a levar para o hospital .  
O rosto tão belo estava em choque , ela tinha perdido o bebê que jurou proteger acima de tudo . Snape estava mentindo não era possível , ela não queria acreditar . Começou a chorar e chorar se esperniava e gritava , parecia uma criança que não conseguia aceitar a verdade da morte de um filho .  
-Nãoo . É mentira , você é um mentiroso , não posso acreditar em você . - berrava ela. Ela tinha que sair daquele lugar horrível . Afinal onde ela estava? Tentou se acalmar e perguntou onde estava .  
-Na minha casa Srta. . - respondeu Snape pacientemente . - E por favor pare de se comportar como um bebê , você já é bem grandinha e madura. - acrenscentou seco.

Só recebeu silêncio da jovem presente como resposta . Os olhos dela estavam ficando pessados e Snape percebeu que ela estava exausta . Certamente não poderia pensar direito naquele caso . Ele só observou ela fechar os olhos e adormecer . Ela era linda e pura demais para ele . Desajeitadamente a cobriu com um cobertor e desejou que aquilo tivesse acontecido, o bebê se fora , ele tinha certeza . Agora ela estava livre e ele ficou a noite toda a contemplar aquele rosto angelical .

Um grito o acordou . Hermione estava delirando e suava frio . Ele cuidou de tudo , convocou um pano úmido e passou por todo o rosto que estava banhado a suor. Depois que terminou é que percebeu que estava com o corpo todo dolorido por causa da posição na cadeira , se esticou e deitou ao lado de Hermione .

Ao amanhecer o sol entrou com toda a sua força pelo quarto acordando o homem presente . Snape se levantou e ao constatar que Hermione estava dormindo profundamente foi tomar banho . A água batia em suas costas e ele sentia prazer nisso , teria que se preparar , pois a conversa com a Srta. Granger seria difícil . Ele deciciu contar toda a verdade da doença que a acometia e isso seria um choque . Saindo do banheiro encontrou Hermione acordada ,já sentada na cama .

-Está tudo bem ? - perguntou Severo .  
-Sim , bem Prof. Snape é eu acho que foi melhor eu ter perdido o bebê sim . Eu não conseguiria sustentá-lo e ele não teria um pai e a o que estou falando? - lágrimas caiam do rosto dela e ela as enxugou com a mão . - Eu não queria , ele não merecia , eu devo ter me descuidado e então abortei . - a voz dela era um sussurro.  
Snape ponderou as palavras . - Hermione . - a menção do seu primeiro nome fez Hermione prestar atenção mais a conversa . - A culpa não foi sua .  
-Claro que foi ! Você está querendo dizer que a culpa é sua? - gritou ela com raiva .  
-Não me interrompa menininha irritante ! - disse ele com a sua voz mais letal . - A culpa é da sua doença . - pausou e olhou para ela .  
-Minha doença? - perguntou ela aflita .  
-Sim , Hermione sinto muito mais a verdade tem sempre que aparecer , por mais difícil que seja . Você está com leucemia .  
-Eu? Prof. Snape não pode ser possível . Não , por favor diz que você está brincando . - Porém a verdade estava na cara , Hermione não era burra para não perceber que ele dissera toda a verdade , então as fraquezas , desmaios , vômitos , febres e a anemia eram por causa do doença , as poções que ela tomava eram por causa da doença . Tudo se encaixava perfeitamente , mas ela estava preparada . Ela não sobrevivera a guerra para morrer , ela lutaria até o fim .  
-Srta . Granger , poderia voltar para a terra?  
-Sim , Prof. Snape muito obrigado por ter me contado a verdade . Eu vou superar tudo , eu vou sair dessa . - e sem pensar ela adicionou . - Você me ajudaria nesse caminho?  
-Claro . - respondeu Snape sem pensar duas vezes .  
-Obrigada . Eu sabia que você era o melhor homem do mundo e ainda é . - disse Hermione meio incabulada .  
-Você verá Srta. Granger . Você verá .

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Agradecimentos :

Bella : Oiee , vlw por querer me ajudar , desculpe a demora para responder . Bom infelizmente vou ter que corta a fic aqui (motivos lá embaixo ) . Eu sei eu sou horrível em port , eu odeio portugues rs . Bom se eu continuar a escrever vou querer sua ajuda sim! Me add no msn : srta(underline)potter(arroba)globo(ponto)com (putz descubri que nao pode escrever e-mail aqui... rs).

Hermiii e Bitriz : Oiee , vlw por lerem a fic e desculpa por terminar com ela . , mas depois vai ter parte 2 !

Valki : Oiee , vlw por ter lido a fic , é eu sei que tem erros rs , eu sou horrivel em gramatica . Pena que a fic acabou , mas vai ter parte 2 , se vc quiser me ajudar eu vou aceitar sim . Quando eu tiver com um cap pronto , não sei quando vai ser eu te mando ele por msn , então me add aew : srta(underline)potter(arroba)globo(ponto)com (putz descubri que nao pode escrever e-mail aqui... rs).

Ola . Eu to com esse cap pronto algum tempo eu ia aumenta-lo lógico ele está minimo , mas começaram as aulas e estou no terceiro ano , pre-vestibular , eu não vou poder atualizar essa fic por todo esse ano ate ano que vem e se eu não passar esse ano , tbm nao vou poder atualizar ano que vem . Claro que se sobrar tempo eu dou uma passada aqui e tento atualizar . Por isso eu fechei essa fic . O fim que eu escrevi foi o único que poderia ser feito . Essa fic acabou sim , eu sei não teve quase Hermione e Severo , mas ela irá continuar com o caminho que eles vão ter que enfrentar pra Hermione se recuperar ou não . Só não sei quando continuara , só fechei pra não ser aquela fic que fica 2 anos sem atualizar e depois volta e mais 2 anos sem atualizar . Espero que entenda minha razão que eu presciso passar pra faculdade pública rs . Então é isso . Não fiquem chateados comigo , pliz ! Existem muitas fan-fics ainda ! Bjoo . Amei escrever essa fic !


End file.
